What Life Brings
by daughterofposeidonhere
Summary: Percy is the school's most popular guy; Annabeth is the new girl. New beginnings, friendships, falling in love, getting hurt, reaching your dreams. What will happen with these two on their journey through their Junior year? Please read and review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson Series is not mine. The great Rick Riodan owns it. **

CHAPTER 1

**PERCY's POV**

I was standing along the shore of Montauk beach, looking over the sunset. It was so peaceful here. The waves always calm me. It's the last day of summer and my Mom and I always have this tradition to go to Montauk beach every summer.

This was the only time we had every gotten a mother-son moment ever since she got married to Paul. Don't get me wrong. I like Paul. It's just that they recently got married a month ago and had been away for almost a month for their honeymoon.

"Percy" my mom, Sally, handed me a peanut butter sandwich.

"Thanks Mom" I took a bit and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"You're starting your junior year tomorrow. One more year and you'll be separated from me" I heard her voice crack. You see, my mom tends to get a bit emotional.

"Aw, mom, don't be sad. It's not like I won't come back. And besides, I've got two more years. Don't look towards the future too much."

"I know. It's just that, my little boy is growing so fast. I feel it was just like yesterday when you started walking on your own and now… Oh god!" And there it is. She's crying. I hugged her really tight to calm her.

"Heh, mom. Stop crying. You'll age." She laughed at that one.

"Okay okay." She wiped her tears away. " I'll just prepare the food. " She gave me a kiss on my forehead and headed back to our cottage."

I had to admit, when mom started talking about the future it really creeps me out. I really don't want to look at it right now, much less know it.

I started to walk near the water and soaked my feet into the water. It was a bit windy that day. I looked to my right when all of a sudden a cap was on my face.

"Ow!" I rubbed my face.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" I looked up and a girl came up to me.

She had long blond curly hair, you know like a princess; she was wearing an orange tank top and denim short shorts. She was a bit tan and had a bit skinny.

"It's okay." I gave her back her cap.

"I'm sorry again. My brothers were, well, a bit mischievous and made my cap a Frisbee." She laughed.

I laughed along as well.

"Oh well, thanks and sorry again about hitting your face." She waved good bye and went back to her brothers.

I looked at her scolding her brother. Then she looked back and with a shy smile, she bowed a little. I smiled and bowed back as well and went back to my mom.

"Hey. Let's eat! I'm starving!" I told her while holding my stomach.

"Okay, sweetie, take a seat." Before she turned around she stopped and touched my forehead.

"What happened?" she asked. I guess that cap left mark on my face.

"Oh nothing. Just some kinds playing with a cap. It accidentally hit my face."

She caressed it and smiled. "I'll get the food so we can come home early and prepare your stuff for tomorrow."

We went back home around nine in the evening and I started to pack my things for tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas and headed back to my bed.

I noticed a light across the street. The apartment across ours had been occupied. New neighbour, I guess. I fell into my bed and fell asleep.

_I hope this year will be great._

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! Haha! A bit short, eh? I'll make it up to you guys on the second chapter. Anywho, what do you guys think? Please do review this chapter so I know what you guys think about it. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**PS: They are not demigods and some of the characters that I've used might be a bit off character. But no worries, I'll make this story very interesting. :)**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twooooooo! Enjoy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Roidan owns it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**PERCY's POV**

Oh gods! Why do I have to wake up so late? School starts 8:30 and it's… 8:15?

"Bye mom!" I gave her a kiss and grabbed a blueberry pancake on the table and sprinted off.

I ran like a mad man! It's a good thing that the school is just 4 blocks away from our apartment. I got to school around 8:26. Good. I went inside and went to get my schedule. First class: Math. Well that's great.

I got into the room and immediately spotted my two best friends.

Thalia was wearing her usual get up; she wore a black denim pants, combat boots, black shirt that reads "You like Barbie? I kill you too" and leather black jacket. She has a choppy, jet black hair that makes her electric blue eyes pop out.

Nico was wearing a black shirt, black sneakers and black pants. He was wearing a skull ring that was given to him by his dad.

Now I know what you think, why do I hang out with this two? Well, despite their gothic and emo get up, they're two of my best buds; they may be a biit weird but they're quite sensible… at times. We've been friends since kindergarten.

"Hey guys!" I sat next to them.

"Hey Perce, how's summer?" Nico said.

"Oh you know the usual." I stretched out my arms and legs and yawned. I was still sleepy. I had a hard time sleeping that night. Don't ask.

"Still sleepy, Kelp head?" Thalia raised an eyebrow and smirked. She really enjoys calling me names like Kelp head which annoys me so much!

I just rolled my eyes.

Few seconds later the teacher came in and we started on our first lesson. The teacher talked about numbers, which unfortunately I'm no good at.

She got interrupted when a girl came in into the room. My eyes widen. She was the girl from the beach.

She was wearing plain blue shirt and skinny jeans, which by the way fitted her perfectly, and sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail which made her eyes—her stormy grey eyes—stand out.

I never noticed her eyes before. It's really intimidating but still it looks beautiful. Woah. Back up there now.

"Okay, Ms. Chase, please take your seat next to Ms. Grace." She pointed the empty chair next to Thalia.

She nodded and took her seat and got her things out. Wow. Is it a coincidence or not? I just met her yesterday and now in the same school together. Hmm.

"Ow!" I rubbed my nose. "What'd you do that for?" I whispered to Thalia. She was obviously holding out a laugh.

She leaned in and said,

"Stop looking at the new girl or she'll melt."

I felt my face turn hot. I leaned back, my eyes widen as I look at her and she had this amusing smile across her face.

"I was not!" The whole class turned to me. Dang! That was too loud.

"Any problem, Mr. Jackson?" I looked at the teacher who was looking right at me. Her brown eyes seem to be very intense as she stares me down; getting humiliated from your first day at school. Great.

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry."

I sank down in my chair and looked at Thalia who was laughing her head off; beside her, the new girl looked at me. Her grey eyes where focused on me—as if she was trying to remember where she'd seen me before—and then gave me a small smile.

I quickly turned away. I know, rude but I felt my face got hotter. Well, at least I think she remembered me. (I mean come on! We saw each other yesterday and had a little conversation. Unless she has short-term memory, she would remember at least my face.)

The school bell rang and class was over. As I packed up my things I glanced up to the new girl's place and noticed that she'd already left. Bummer! I didn't even get the chance to say hi to her.

We went to our next class, Greek Mythology. Now this is the subject that I love, and to my surprise the new girl was there too.

She looked up and saw me. She gave me a smile and that encouraged me to come and seat beside her.

"Hey," I said as I sat to my seat, "nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, it feels only like we met yesterday." She giggled. I smiled at her.

"I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson" I offered my hand and she took it.

"Annabeth Chase."

It took me a little while to regain my consciousness because I was still holding her hand.

The teacher came in we both let go. I suddenly missed the warmth of her hand in mine. Woah there! What now? Scratch that last thought.

* * *

After two periods, it was lunch time. Annabeth and I had almost the same classes together except for one which was Science.

We ate lunch with Thalia and Nico. As usual, the two were having their own little world where they talked about skulls, darkness and some other creepy stuff.

"So Annie-"

"Please don't call me that." She said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Oh, sorry. Annabeth, have you selected any extra-curricular activity already?" Thalia asked.

"Hmm. Not yet. I haven't decided whether or not to join one."

"Don't even bother, Chase. Trust me." Nico said as he was playing around with his skull ring.

"Wow. I love your school spirit, Nico. Very nice." Thalia shot back.

"Just telling the truth."

I looked at Annabeth and saw her smiling at the two of them. Wow. She's really pretty, even prettier than yesterday at the beach.

I think she felt me staring at her and she faced me, "Is there something on my face?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, no. I just…" I felt my cheeks heat up again, before I can even continue someone tackled me from the back by giving me a hug.

"I missed you!" I saw a red strand of hair from my rear view. Then I knew who the person was.

* * *

**Hey hey! What do you guys think? I intentionally did put them a bit out of character but only just a bit. **

**This story is a bit soft. Not too dramatic but it centres on friendship, teenage love, trials during high school and such, so yeah. But they're still the same Wise Girl and Seaweed brain as the story progress. No worries :)**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed Chapter 1! It really gave me inspiration to continue writing. Thank you so much! xx :)**

**It's still a short chapter. Sorry! I'll try to make chapter 3 a long chapter. Hopefully. **

**Please review so I know what you guys think I should improve on the next chapter. Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Here's chapter three for ya! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Apparently, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**PERCY'S POV**

"Hi Percy," Rachel sat between me and Annabeth.

"I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you all summer! Why haven't you call or return my text messages?"

"Like Percy would ever return any of your messages." Thalia said, making sure all of us, especially Rachel hears it.

"Oh, hey Thalia! Haven't seen you around! How's you and Luke? Oh! Right! Sorry. You guys broke up before summer starts right? Bummer."

Thalia gritted her teeth and looks like she's ready to push Rachel down the floor and beat her up good.

"Listen you little-"

Thalia stopped when Nico grabbed her and whispered something to her ear. She sighed and stood up.

"Be grateful, Dare. Next time, there's no stopping me in beating the crap out of you," and barged off.

"So Percy, how was your summer?" Okay, can she be more oblivious?

"Okay. I guess. Listen, Rachel, we got to get going. We have a new student and I was actually going to tour her around."

Annabeth looked at me with surprised expression. I gave her a signal to get along with me. I guess she understood it 'cause she started getting up and grabbing her things.

"Uh, yeah. Percy said he'll give me a tour around school."

Rachel stared, more like glared, at Annabeth.

"So, you're the new girl. Your name?"

"Annabeth"

"Huh. Unusual name. Well, I guess as Captain of the cheering squad of our school-"

"Co-captain." I corrected.

"Whatever. I guess I should say, welcome to Goode High School."

"Uhm, thanks. I guess."

Rachel stood up and completely ignored Annabeth. "I'll see you 'round." She gave me a wink and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well, that was… something."

"Yeah. Lots of drama we have here. You know, typical high school drama."

I motioned to Annabeth to follow me.

"So, since we have the same class together through the rest of the period. You better stay close to me."

"Yeah, I guess so. But you have to tell me the story behind what happened earlier."

We're now walking towards our next class.

"Sure but about Thalia's thing earlier, better ask her than me, though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey wait," she stopped on her tracks.

"What?"

"Where's Nico? I didn't notice him went off earlier." She looked puzzled. I laughed. She looks cute with here thinking face. Uh, yeah… did I just call her cute?

"Well! That's Nico for you. You won't even feel him going."

She laughed at an idea, "like a ninja?"

"An emo ninja."

We both laughed our way to our next class.

* * *

**THALIA'S POV**

The nerve of that girl! Seriously! She better not show her face to me again or she'll be wishing she was never been born!

"Ugh!"

I walked to the back of the school and headed to the pine tree and lay under its shade.

I guess I'll skip class today.

A few minutes of lying on under the tree, I heard the most annoying voice, EVER!

"Skipping class? Wow. Good way to start the year."

"What are you doing here Di Angelo?"

I sat up and looked up to see Nico leaning against the tree.

"Nothing. Just thinking about skipping class too,"

"Hah! You're the one to talk!"

He smirked, "and checking if you made Dare into a Rachel-kebob."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever! If you haven't butt in and told me to stop just 'cause he's there…"

I lost track. I remember what Nico said earlier,

"_Don't. Luke's here. He's looking."_

I sighed heavily thinking of the past. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves.

We were silent for a couple of minutes until Nico grabbed my hand.

I was taken aback. I yanked my hand away from his and looked somewhere else, not meeting his eyes.

"Come on, Grace. As much as I would love to skip class—and believe me, I do—we can't let Percy be alone with Annabeth. You do know what will happen is others started assuming on stuff."

I thought about what he said.

Knowing Percy's reputation as the most popular guy here in school; people will start talking and probably questioning why does the new girl hanging out with Percy.

If that happens, poor Annabeth.

"I guess we should. But I'm telling you, if I see Dare's face, there's no stopping me in getting her butt kicked!"

"Except for—"

"Don't even finish what you're about to say or you're dead meat." I shot a death glare at him and he raises his hands with an amused smile on his face.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

We went through the last period with people staring at is. Well, more like gawking and glaring.

It was a good thing Nico and Thalia decided to show up on the last period.

Things were a getting a bit weird.

When class was over, we decided to go to the patisserie we always go after school.

It was my favourite because they also sell blue muffins, blue cookies, clue cakes, etc. You name it!

We took our usual spot and Nico ordered for us.

"So, Annabeth, how was your first day of school?" Thalia asked.

"Well mom, it was okay."

We laughed and Thalia made a face.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Kidding. It was good but it was getting kinda weird throughout the whole day. People start staring at me. More like glaring!"

"That's because you're with Percy."

Nico sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth made a puzzled face.

"Well princess, Percy here is the school's most popular boy! Everyone's dying to get his attention-"

"And for a new girl like you, you easily caught his attention pretty fast."

Nico finished what Thalia was saying. I felt my cheeks go hot.

I seriously didn't pay any attention to this 'most popular guy' thing. I honestly don't care if I was popular or not.

"Well, we met yesterday. So it's not hard to come up to her since I've already seen her at the beach." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"You're the only one who knew that, Kelp Head! Of course, people who didn't know that you guys met did not think like that."

Man I hate Thalia calling me names!

"Duh."

"So that explains the staring and, well, the glaring. Heh."

"You're Mr. Popular. Oh wow!"

Annabeth teased as she holds back a chuckle.

"So, would you guys care to explain who the red-headed girl was during lunch time?"

Our food arrived and we started eating. Of course, I ordered blueberry cheese cake.

"Oh please! She's just some chick who thinks everybody loves her when in fact, no one really does."

Thalia pretended to barf after talking like she's really disgusted just by talking about her.

"She thinks Percy likes her-"

"I do not!"

"How's that?"

I felt kinda shy telling Annabeth the dare these two idiots have tried to make me do. I felt uncomfortable but she needs to know. I don't even know why but my mind says that I have to tell her.

"Last year, during prom, Nico and, uh…" I looked warily at Thalia. She nodded and I continued.

"Nico and Luke made me do a dare to ask out the most annoying girl that I could find."

"And that happened to be Rachel?"

Annabeth asked though from the look on her face it kinda tells me that she already knew but just teasing me.

"Yeah. So, against my will, I asked her and ever since then she thought that I had a thing for her."

Nico and Thalia couldn't help it. They laughed so hard, people started looking at us.

"Tell her the funny part! Quick! Tell her!" Thalia said in between her laughs.

I glared at her.

"No way!"

"Come on, Perce! Tell her!"

"Hell no!"

"Fine! Then I'll tell her. Rachel went into Percy's house and surprised him there by setting up his room into a-"

I covered up Thalia's mouth before she could even finish her sentence. Now, I'm as red as a tomato. Thalia doesn't know when to stop.

"Okay! Would you look at the time? It's already late. We have to go now."

I stood up and grabbed Annabeth's hand, which probably went into shock after what I did.

We walked out of the patisserie and walked a couple of steps before I realized I was still holding her hand.

I stopped at my tracks and gently let her hand go.

"Sorry about that. Those two don't know when to stop."

She gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. If I'm in that kind of situation, I'll probably do just the same."

I smiled. We went into a silence, not awkward, but a good kind of silent. I looked at her and focused on her intelligent yet beautiful grey eyes.

I almost got lost until I heard her speak.

"So, where do you live?" she asked.

I told her where and instantly, her face light up.

"Really? I live across your building! What a coincidence?"

She was grinning now. "We moved in yesterday."

"Really? That was your family? Awesome!"

I couldn't help but grinned too.

"Come on, let's walk home. It's getting late."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll come by our apartment. My mom will love to meet my new friend."

"Of course!" she smiled. A beautiful, warm smile.

* * *

I went home, ate dinner, took a bath and prepared myself for bed.

As I lay down, I looked out the window and saw Annabeth reading a book.

I smiled.

I went to bed thinking about this day went. Only one word can describe how the first day of school was…

…amazing

* * *

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For the people who reviewed the first two chapter. I really appreciate it that you like this story. :)**

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you or was a bit dull.**

**Anywho, sorry for the Rachel lovers. I love Rachel too! It's just that, I need someone to portray as the antagonist and she fits it for some reason.**

**By the way, here's a spoiler: Luke's not a bad person here since I love him as well. :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading! 'Till next chapter! (Which I'll post, hopefully this Friday.)**

**Please review. Thank you! :)**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 already? WOW! Haha! Well, here yah goooooo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO *sigh***

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**PERCY's POV**

First week of school went by so fast. I can safely say it went well but I just wish people would stop gawking at me whenever they have the chance. Sheesh!

I wish Luke comes back from his holiday with his dad. They haven't had the father-son quality time ever since his dad left when he was just seven-years-old. Though his dad still keeps in touch with him, they haven't had the time to spend a day with each other. I actually saw him on the first day but he had to come back to his dad to get some things and I heard he'll stay there for another week.

Luke's one of my closest friend here. He's a really good guy always makes an effort to help a person out but he's kind of a bit mysterious at times, though.

Thalia and Luke used to date for more than a year, and then they broke up just before summer break.

I honestly don't even know why. I didn't bother to ask them. I know, I'm such a _great_ friend, right? But hey, it's their business and if I have to know the reason, it should come from them first not me asking them what happened. That's just a bit disrespectful, on my opinion.

Anyways, we were at the patisserie again and Nico and I are partners for our History project, which we have to research about Abraham Lincon's life.

"No, Nico! Lincon only had four sons and three of them died."

"Really? Bummer for him."

"Wha-, nevermind." I just shook my head on how Nico's brain functions.

The girls came back with their orders. They've become instant 'besties' as they say. I can't believe Thalia and Annabeth got along so well. They're both the opposite of one another, well, maybe except for punching us whenever Nico and I do things they think are 'stupid'.

"So, how's your history project going?" Annabeth took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Well, if someone here made a research on Abe Lincon's background we might be off to something."

Nico looked at me. "You're the one to talk."

"What? At least I knew a bit of Lincon's background."

"Psssh. Whatever." Nico rolled his eyes and started eating his chocolate truffle cake.

"Wow. Percy! I never actually thought this day would come!"

Annabeth and I looked weirdly on her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The day that Percy Jackson actually studies! Wow. Just. Wow!"

I glared at her and ignored her comment while Annabeth laughed. Girls.

"Hey guys, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Thalia asked.

"I don't have swimming practice, so yeah, I'm free."

"I'm free."

"My parents are taking my brothers to the dentist so, I'm free as well."

Thalia grinned, "Great! Let's go to the festival down at Montauk beach. It has a lot of fun stuff there and they're even having a fireworks display."

Woah. I've never seen Thalia this pumped up before. What's wrong with her? Well, I guess I should take advantage of this. Might as well say yes.

"Yeah, sure." All of us agreed.

"Great! Let's just meet there at around 6pm?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

I walked Annabeth back to their apartment. You know, the gentleman that I am.

We reached their door and said our good byes.

I was three steps away from her when I heard her spoke.

"Crap! I forgot to get my keys. That's just great Annabeth."

I turned around and went back to her.

"Hey, any problem?"

"Yeah. I forgot to get my keys this morning and my step-mom and my two brothers went to their grandma's house for the weekend and my dad's away in a business trip. Well, that's just great."

"You serious?" not a good question.

"Do you think I'm joking?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry." I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Now where the heck will I sleep for two days?" She was freaking out a bit. Poor Annabeth, wait..

"You can stay at our house. I mean, since you've got no place to stay."

She looked at me, hopefully then blushed a bit.

"Really? I mean won't your mom, you know, get mad that you're inviting a girl to come over and stay for two days?"

"No. Thalia and some of my friends that are girls used to have slept over at our place. It's no biggie."  
I grinned at her but she still looks nervous and unsure.

"Or, maybe we can ask Thalia if she's okay with you staying there for a few days."

She light up a little with my suggestion. I guess she's not comfortable at staying in a guy's house, even if my parents are around.

"Yeah. I think so too."

"Okay, but let's go to my house first then we'll call Thalia to come and get you."

"Okay." She smiled and we headed to our apartment.

* * *

**ANNABETH'sPOV**

Why do I have to be so stupid? Forgetting the keys to our house? Very wise, Annabeth, very wise.

I sighed. Well, at least I can stay at Thalia's for a while.

We're at Percy's apartment right now and I just met his mom, Sally. She looks young for her age. She has long curly, brown hair, her eyes were lovely but they're not sea-green like Percy's (maybe he got those eyes from his dad) and she's slender but still beautiful.

She welcomed me into their apartment and offered some snacks for us. Blue cookies and cupcakes. Wow! No wonder Percy's loves those kind of food, his mom made some.

"So, Annabeth, tell me about yourself."

"Mom!" Percy wined. We were sitting on their couch at the living room. It's very spacious for an average sized apartment.

"What?" Sally looked at Percy innocently.

Percy sighed, "Nothing" and went back to eating his blue cookies.

"Well, we used to live at San Francisco. When my mom died, I was seven and my dad remarried when I was 12. I have two twin step brothers named Bobby and Matthew, they're very annoying but they're good kids." I said.

"I'm sorry about your mom. Did you and your step-mom get along well?"

"At first, we didn't but as time passes by we did." I said but It was still awkward between me and my step-mom. We talked but only random stuffs and the very usual, 'oh, how was your day?' and 'eat your greens'. We never really had the mother-daughter kind of thing. We're still adjusting to each other.

We chatted all evening. Mr. Blofis, our English teacher came home around 7 o'clock and we ate dinner. I really love how Percy gets along with Mr. Blofis or Paul, as he would be preferred to be called outside school. I love how close their family is. But I wonder where's Percy's real father is?

It was getting late and Thalia's still haven't arrived yet.

"Maybe we should call her."

Percy picked up his phone and dialled Thalia's number. After a few rings, someone picked up. He put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Thalia? Where are you?"

"Home. Listen, I'm sorry but I can't come to pick up Annabeth tonight. Some relatives surprisingly came over and decided to stay over the weekends. There's no more room for her to sleep in. I'm so sorry."

What?

"Wait. Can't I sleep in your room?" I said. I really don't want to stay over at Percy's place. Don't get me wrong. It's just that I'm never comfortable with sleeping in a guy's house.

"My two cousins are already planning to sleep on my room. I'm sorry Annabeth."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Then she hung up.

"Well, I guess you'll be staying here with us."

Sally clapped her hands and gave me a hug.

_Well, at least I won't be sleeping on a cold hard ground._

* * *

**Hey y'all! How's this chapter? I know it's probably running a bit slow but I promise every chapter will be interesting. And Luke will show up really soon! :D**

**Anyway, I went some fanfics earlier and spotted a fic which have the same title as I have. But I give credits to her because she created her fic earlier than me. So, I'm asking you guys, should I change the title of this story or not?**

**Please do answer. And I'm really sorry but I honestly did not know.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and plese don't forget to review! Until then :)**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well would you look at that? Chapter 5 everybody! Yeehaaww! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I know. I don't own Percy Jackson, but sometimes, I wish I do.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**ANNABETH's POV**

So, it was decided. I was going to spend my two days here on Percy's apartment. Oh joy! Don't get me wrong, okay, it's just I really don't like the idea of me having to spend even just a night at a guy's house that I've just been recently friends with. I mean sure, I've slept on a guy's house before but those guys are really close to me and I've known them for ages, but now…

"UGH!"

"What's wrong?" Percy looked at me, worriedly. I was going to sleep on his room while he'll sleep on the couch on the living room.

"Nothing, I just forgot to call my dad." I lied, well not entirely. I do need to call him.

"Sure. I'll just go outside. You want anything? A glass of water? Milk?"

"Water would be nice, thank you."

He smiled and went out of his room.

I dialled my dad's number on my cell and rings.

"Hello? Annabeth?"

"Hey dad. How's it going?"

"Good. I'll be going to San Francisco tomorrow to get the boys to the dentist then in the afternoon we'll be on our way back there. Any problem?"

"Well, yeah. You see dad I got locked out."

"What? From our apartment? How's that?" I can sense from his tone of voice that he's getting worried.

"I forgot to get the spare key from the table. And when I got home from school, that's the only time I remembered it."

"Where are you right now?"

I was very hesitant to say where but I have to or else, we might get at the wrong track… again.

"Well, I'm at a friend's house. They told me that I could stay here until you guys get back."

"Where's your friend's house? And who is this friend of yours?"

I felt my voice being held back a little. Ugh!

"It's just across our apartment and uhm…"

"Uhm?"

"His name's Percy. He's one of my new friends at school." I said as quickly as possible but even that didn't escape dad's 'supersonic hearing' as he says.

"You're staying at a boy's house?" My dad's voice grew frantically. Not a good sign.

"Don't worry! His parents are here and they told me that I can stay until you guys get back."

"And where will you be sleeping?"

I bit my lip, "In his room bu-"

"What? Annabeth! Why are you sleeping in his room? Why did his parents let a boy and a girl-"

"Dad!"

"I mean you guys are too young! How can they possibly allow two teenage-"

"DAD!"

"What?"

"Don't think like that! I'm sleeping in his room while Percy sleeps on the couch of their living room. Sheesh!"

My dad went silent for a while, and then it sunk into him.

"Oh! Well, that's good."

We were both in silence; a very awkward silence.

"So I guess I'll see you when we get home then. You still have some money on you?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

Before I hang up my dad said something,

"I want to meet that Percy boy when we get back, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye dad."

We hang up and just like on cue, the door opened and Percy came in with the glass of water in his hands.

"Here you go," he handed me the glass and I took it.

"Thanks."

He smiled, "If you need anything, I'll be outside. Just call me."

"Yeah okay."

He walked to the door and when he was about to close it, I called him.

"Hey Percy,"

He turned around, "yeah?"

"Thank you." I gave him my sweetest smile.

He smiled back and closed the door.

I fell on to the bed and closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

I didn't have a great time sleeping last night. I wasn't that comfortable sleeping on the couch but I can't tell Annabeth to switch places with me, that'll be just rude and ungentle man like.

I woke up around 5:30 in the morning and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened up the fridge and saw left over pizza from last night. I heated it up on the oven and I sat at the counter and ate it in silence.

I was reminiscing what happened last night. How Annabeth gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen my whole life. And her eyes, it twinkled as she smiled at me. Even if her eyes are a bit intimidating, it's still mesmerizingly beautiful. I don't know how long I was dazing out but not a few moments later, my mom went out of their room and was started by me.

"Oh my goodness, Percy! You scared me." My mom held her chest like her heart was about to come out.

"Sorry. I got hungry."

"Well, it's very unusual of you to wake up this early. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had a rough time sleeping on the couch. Which reminds me, we should really get a new one? It hurts on the back you know."

I sheepishly smiled at my mom, She just shook her head.

"Okay, I'll tell Paul about that. Want to help make breakfast?"

"Sure! Blue pancakes?"

"Of course, sweetie."

After we were done making breakfast, Paul went out of their room.

"Wow! Smells good! Blue pancakes? I reckon Percy suggested this?" He grinned at me.

"Why of course, Honey! You know Percy and I have a tradition with blue foods in the morning?"

"How can I forget." He smiled and went down to take his place.

"Percy, can you go get Annabeth."

"Uh, sure."

I walked into my room and found Annabeth still sleeping on the bed.

I got closer, sat on the bed and shook her gently to wake up.

"Annabeth?"

No response. I shook her again.

"Annabeth, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

She moved a little but ignored me."

"Annabeth." This time a shook a little harder.

"Mmmm!"

"Wake up, breakfast is ready."

She sat up quickly and turned to face me. I was frozen to my spot. I didn't dare to move. We were close… no really close, like 2-inches-away-from-each-other's-face close!

She still looked sleepy; she slowly opened up her eyes. She looked at me lazily, probably didn't notice how close we were but after a few seconds she regained her consciousness and pushed me off the bed.

I landed on my side and boy I tell ya, it hurts!

"Ow!" I rubbed my right arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She said frantically.

"I was trying to wake you up. Duh! Then you suddenly sat up and faced me." still rubbing my arm. Man! She has steel like hands!

"Oh." She slowly got off the bed and helped me up.

"I'm sorry about pushing you off the bed."

"It's okay." We were both standing now. She looked sincere about the apology.

I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast." I led her to the dining table.

"It's blue pancakes today!"

She held back a giggle and smiled then followed me to the dining table.

* * *

**Sup guys! I'm really getting inspired of writing this story and I would like to thank all the readers and for the people who reviews my story. Without you guys, I wouldn't be this pumped up to write this story. So,**

**THANK YOU! *TYSON HUG***

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and please review. :)**

**PS: To change title or not? What you guys think? PM me or post it along with your review ;)**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so guys, I have a question. I've seen a story with the exact title name as my story and I give credits to her because she was the one who posted her story first and I was thinking, do you think I should change the title of the story or not? I feel bad and I absolutely have no idea about us having the same title. **

**So what do you think guys? To change or not to change?**

**Anywhoooo, here's Chapter 6 for yah! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really want to torture me? I do not own Percy Jackson. *runs over the corner and cry***

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**THALIA's POV**

I know this may sound really bad but I had no choice. We didn't really have any relatives staying over' it's just that I didn't want Annabeth to come over to our house looking like a big dump. I live with my mom and brother. Dad's in Rome for a business trip and well, and mom's currently in Paris to help her sister get through with the audition for a movie. She used to be an actress so she went there to give support and guide our aunt to get through her auditions without fainting in front of the panel.

It was just me and my brother, Jason. He's a sophomore at our school and he's in the basketball team. You can mistake us for being a couple because we look exactly different from each other. I have my mom's features while he has dad's.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love my brother, I really do! It's just that he's such a mess! Clothes are scattered everywhere! He's basketball jersey are just lying on our couch while he's socks were on the floor. It's really hard to live with a pro-active brother like him.

Anyway, it's almost 6 and I've got to get going soon or I'll never hear the end of it from Percy if I'm late again.

"Hey Jason, I'm off to Montauk beach. Be back by midnight. Want to come?"

He was seating on our couch watching ESPN. He looked too focus and my instincts were right. He didn't heard what I said.

I sighed.

"Okay, I'll be going now. Just call if you need anything or if something came up. Don't throw a party while I'm gone and please, just PLEASE clean up the house."

I said while I headed to the door.

He looked at me with his blue eyes.

"What you say?"

I sighed and faced palm.

"Just don't set the house on fire, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes and went out the door. I checked my wrist watch. 5:30pm. I still have time to get some milk tea. Better hurry.

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

I checked my watch, 6:15pm. I sighed. Yet again, Thalia and Nico are late. What's new?

Annabeth and I had a fun time earlier at home. My mom taught us how to bake blueberry cheesecake. We watched multiple movies from A Walk To Remember to Freddie vs. Jason. Annabeth sure knows how to have fun. At first I thought she was an uptight kind of person but this whole day that we've spent together, I got to know more of her.

We were already at Montauk beach waiting for the two. We decided to walk a little since we got bored. A lot of people are arriving and the festival was starting so we went to check some stalls out.

"Hey! Let's check the ring toss. Come on!" Annabeth grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the stall.

We both played and I must say, Annabeth have good eyes. After 3 games she was able to grab the medium size stuffed seahorse. Its colour was bluish-green.

"I'll name it, Rainbow." She smiled at to what seemed like a _great_ name.

I stifled a laughed. She looked at me and arched a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, Miss, you just named a stuffed seahorse 'Rainbow'. I find kinda… mellow."

"And what do you suppose to mean by that, huh?" She's now folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, nothing. Just forget about it."

"Forget about it, huh. You're such a Seaweed brain you know that?"

I looked at her confused. "Say what now?"

"I said, you're a Seaweed brain."

"Well, aren't you a Wise girl."

"Seaweed brain."

"Wise girl."

"Seaweed brain!"

"Wise-"

I got cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulders.

"Percy! What are you doing here?"

We both faced red-headed girl with a very short skirt for what both Annabeth and I are concerned.

"Oh, great."

"Wow! I didn't know you'll be here tonight. We should've gone together."

She moved in front of me, blocking Annabeth.

"Yeah well, never crossed my mind." I said plainly.

She laughed. What's wrong with her?

"Oh, you! Stop joking around. Come on, accompany me, please!" She did a puppy dog face which she thought was cute. I say, NOT.

"Uh, well, I can't. I'm here with some friends."

I gestured Annabeth who's now eyebrows looked all scrunched up.

"Yeah. Percy and I are waiting for Nico and Thalia." She said with annoyance on her tone.

Rachel looked her from head to toe. Wow! This girl really knows how to intimidate a person. Too bad it didn't work on Annabeth.

"Well, it's the new girl. What are you doing here?"

"Seriously, aren't you even listening?" Annabeth's tone of voice turned from annoyance into anger.

She ignored Annabeth and faced me. "Come on Percy, let's leave that new girl and get out of here. I know some places we can have some _fun._

I backed up from her. When she motioned to step towards me a hand stopped her from that.

"Woah, little red girl. What do you think you're doing?"

We all looked up at the tall guy with sandy hair, a scar just below his left eye going down his cheek with blue eyes.

"Luke." I was smiling now. I missed this guy.

"Hey Perce!" He smiled at me and brought back his attention to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, I just saw your car wheels being poked by some kids. You better go check it out or else you'll be walking home." He said as cooly as possible.

"What?" Rachel immediately stormed out.

We all laughed at her then after a few moments, introduction began.

"So, how's she Perce? You're girlfriend?" I know he's just teasing me but I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What? No. Uhm, I mean. She's Annabeth Chase. She's new to our school."

"Hi."

They both shake each other's hand.

"I'm Luke Castellan. Percy's buddy and Rachel's worst nightmare."

I laughed at that and so do Annabeth and Luke.

"I thought Thalia was her worst nightmare?"

I saw Luke's smile turned into a frown and just as Annabeth said her name Thalia came with Nico.

"Sorry guys, somebody here forgot to get some gas for his-"

She was stopped at her tracks when she saw Luke.

"Luke."

_Well this will be an interesting night._

* * *

**And here comes Luke! Yey! Now, I know some of you guys are wondering, is there a Prachel in my story?**

**Answer: SECRET ;P**

**Haha. I honestly don't know if I'm going to put that in my story but I can assure to you guys that there will be some ThaLuke in here. I'm a fan. :D **

**So! Hope you guys enjoyed! 'Till next chapter again! (Hopefully I'll post the next chapter this Saturday.)**

**Please review :)**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ding Ding Ding! Hey yowww! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave. Aww, I know I said that I'll post the next chapter on Saturday but, what the heck! You guys are so awesome that I had to post it now! Hope you guys enjoy chapter 7 and please again, do review it. Thank you! :)**

**And if I'm going to have PRACHEL, haha. I guess I won't put any but I'll add a lot of twists in this tory sooo... *evilsmile* Plus, I can't decide whether or not to make it THALUKe OR THALICO so you guys have to tune in to find out ;)xx**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say it? Yes, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

**ANNABETH's POV**

"Luke."

Thalia stood there like she's seen a ghost. Even if it's already dark, you can see her face turn pale. After a long silently eyeing each other, Thalia finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" clearly annoyed by the fact of Luke's presence.

"I'm with my dad. We just got home and we decided to have a father-son time here."

He said looking deeply into Thalia's eyes. And for me, who am really oblivious on what's happening, I elbowed Percy lightly on his side and he shifted his attention to me.

"What's going on?" I said in a hush tone.

"To be honest, I really don't want to know either." He said, and shifted his focus again on Thalia and Luke. I saw Nico on the snack stall near us buying something. Seriously, does he really have to be like that? You know, act like he doesn't care of what's happening?

Thalia got my attention again, "I'm going home." She plainly said. And walked, more like ran away from us.

"Wait! Thalia!" I followed her and left Percy, Luke and Nico.

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

"Dude." I looked into Luke's face and I have never seen him look so sad and hurt. Not after they broke up.

Luke stood there and wasn't even moving. Nico got back and brought us something to drink. Completely unaware of what happened, he was surprise to see Thalia and Annabeth gone.

"Where are the girls?" He said casually while he gave us the drinks.

"Thalia ran off. Annabeth followed her." I said still looking at Luke who's now at the brink of crying.

I never saw him cry. Not ever, except _that day_.

"Oh great. Now I wasted my money for nothing." He said as Nico looked or I should say act like he's pissed off.

"Percy, I need to go. You guys better find Thalia." He said still looking at the direction where she ran. She looked down to the ground, probably regaining his composure and looked at us.

Even if he's trying to hide it, I can see pain in his eyes. Pain like someone you loved past or went away, for good.

"Besides, my dad might be looking for me. I'll see you guys on Monday." He said.

I just nodded and gave him a friendly hug. As I was about to let go, Luke whispered something to me.

"_Please take care of Thalia."_

I gave him a smile and he went to say good bye to Nico. They gave each other a high five and Luke went off.

"Come on, Nico. We better find where the girls are."

He just nodded and we both started to search for the two.

* * *

**THALIA's POV**

Why? Why does he have to be here now? Why does he have to ruin this night for us? Why does he even show up his face to me? Why do I still feel pain and anger when I saw him? Why?

I ran as fast as I could. I don't know where my feet took me but after I grown tired of running, I was already far from the noise and the lights of the festival. I was at the far end of the beach.

I couldn't take it anymore. I can't hold it anymore. I fall to my knees and started crying, releasing all the pain and anger; all the hurt that I felt.

I sensed someone's presence nearby and I looked up to see who it is.

"Thalia." Annabeth sat beside me. Her tantalizing eyes where shimmering under the moonlight, sympathetically and filled with concerned.

I grabbed her and I started crying at her lap. She just sat there silently and caressing my back, trying to comfort me.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Her words were so genuine that it made me feel a little better.

I tried my very best to regain my self-control. I stopped crying and I sat up. She just looked at me, waiting for me to tell what happened back there.

I took a deep breath and I started to look at the sea splashing calmly at the seashore.

"Luke and I go way back. We were friends when we were seven. Along with Percy, he's one of my best friends as well. We were very close and sometimes we left Percy out whenever we would go to some places. It didn't take long enough for me to realize that I started to have feeling for him. I kept it to myself, afraid that he might not feel the same way and eventually being to resent me.

"When we entered high school we got kind of separated. Percy and Luke were the popular ones while I was the freak."

I laughed at that. I never really cared about how people think of me. I didn't even bother to care at all.

"It was on our last day of freshmen year when Luke finally got the courage to ask me out. Of course, I was happy that he felt the same way. We were happy; I was happy. Then, that day came."

I was silent. I can feel Annabeth's really listening to me because she still kept her eyes on me. I remembered how that day went.

"It was our one year anniversary and he told me to get ready and dress up. I really don't have any clue on why he wanted me to dress up, I mean he knows how I hate it but still I did. He took me somewhere that even until now I don't know where but all I can say is that it was so beautiful. The place was beautiful and I was with the most beautiful person I have ever known."

I felt tears coming back up again. I held it back.

"We were slow dancing together. Whenever he spins me, he would plant a sweet, soft kiss on my lips and just then our perfect night got ruined when…"

I stopped. I didn't want to go further. I tear rolled down my face. Annabeth caressed my back.

"It's okay Thalia. If you don't want to continue you can stop." She said with so much compassion on her voice. I looked at her and I tried my best to smile.

"It's okay. I can do this."

"Okay."

-_Flashback-_

"_Thalia, do you love me?" Luke asked._

"_I don't know. It depends." I said looking at him playfully. He pouted. Such a cute pout that I can't resist._

"_Kidding! Of course I do." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips._

_He looked at me not sweetly but more like he was trying to say something but he's holding it back because that might ruin our special moment._

"_What's wrong? " I asked. He's usually not like this._

"_Thalia, I love you so much. You couldn't believe how much I really do and I would never ever, in any circumstances, stop loving you.'_

_Awww. He's so sweet but there's something wrong. I can feel it._

"_I love you too, Luke. More than you could ever know."_

_I started to panic when I saw him shed a tear._

"_Hey, what's-"_

_He cupped my right cheek with one hand while his other hand is snaked around my waist, gripping tightly._

"_Thalia, I have to tell you something but first please promise that you'll hear me out until you say anything. Please." He sounded desperate. I didn't know what to do; I was confused but I just nodded._

"_And promise me that no matter what happens, you'll still love me, okay?"_

_I looked at him. I started to feel water coming out from eyes but I held it back in. Whatever he's going to say might be the end of everything._

"_A couple of months ago, when our basketball team and cheerleading squad went to California to do some training the guys invited me to go out and have a couple of drinks. When we got there I drank some beer but I wasn't that drunk, then all of a sudden someone came up to me. She gave me another drink but I refused but she insisted it wasn't alcoholic or anything so I drank it. Then everything was all a blur and I didn't know what happened and-"_

_I knew where this was going and I couldn't help the tears from flowing down from my eyes._

"_All I know is that what ever happened back there, it was all a big mistake and an accident. I… I have no idea what really happened and-"_

"_Who is she?" I said as calmly as possible._

_There was a long silence._

"_Drew Santana."_

_I couldn't help it anymore, I cried so hard. He hugged me tightly and kept saying 'I'm so sorry.'_

_That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of his embrace and stepped backwards. _

"_Thalia, please forgive me. I didn't want you to know because I'm afraid that… that you'll hate me and that I might lose you forever."_

"_Well congratulations. You just did." And with that I ran off._

_-end of flashback-_

We sat there quietly. I know Annabeth have a lot of questions but I figured she'd want to give it sometime first. Just then, Nico and Percy came up to us.

"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you two!" Percy was almost out of breath while Nico stood like he didn't do any running.

Nico came up to me and I knew why.

"Nico, can you please take me home. I'm in no mood to watch the fireworks display."

He just nodded and helped me up.

"Okay, we'll take you home too." Just as Annabeth was about to grab my hand I stopped her.

"No. You and Percy stay here. I'm okay. I just needed some time to think."

"But we can't just-"

I glared at her. Irritated, she just agreed.

"Fine."

"Great. We'll see you guys on Monday."

We both walked back to Nico's car leaving Percy and Annabeth behind.

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

We just stood there looking at Nico and Thalia walked back to the crowd. I feel really bad for her I mean, I saw Luke earlier and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would purposely cheat on her girlfriend but keeping that secret for a long time, that's just a no-no.

"So, you want to go back to the festival?" Percy asked me. I looked at him. From the moonlight he looked so handsome. His raven coloured hair was shining in the reflection of the moonlight, even in the dark I can still see his sea-green eyes sparkling. His lean body looked a bit rigid from the view I was getting from him and his smile was just, beautiful… woah there Annabeth. Did you just think that Percy's beautiful?

I shook my head.

"Is that a no?"

"Yeah but I still want to see the fireworks. Can we just stay here for a while?"

He nodded. "Yeah sure."

We sat there quietly and felt the comfort of the silence.

Not a moment too soon, the fireworks display began to start and we both looked up in the sky watching the wondrous beauty of the fireworks.

I shivered. Damn! I forgot to bring my sweater.

Just then, Percy took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I looked at him as he looked at me. We both smile and focused back on the display, sitting quietly and sensing the peacefulness of the sea.

We arrived back at Percy's apartment around 12:30 in the morning. We both got washed up and said our 'good nights'.

I lie on the bed and started thinking of the things that had happened today. I smiled at a thought and closed my eyes and went into a slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the late update! Forgive me! Anywho.. Here's Chapter 8 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Since it's Rick Riordan's birthday today (Happy Birthday to the King of Trolling! :D ) Yes, I will admit that I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

**PERCY's POV**

The weekend passed by so fast. Annabeth and I, together with my parents went to the amusement park. Since it was a weekend and the weather was great, mom decided to spend the rest of the day riding roller coasters and going to different booths.

When we got there mom suggested to try the bump cars, (yeah, I know. Don't even ask) and so we did. Annabeth and I were in the same car and mom and Paul was in another. We played different games that we could find and apparently, we've lost to both mom and Paul at every single game! Can you imagine that?

It was around 1:30pm when mom decided to go to the grocery to shop.

"Will you guys be okay here?" We accompanied them to the main entrance.

"Yeah mom. We'll be fine. Besides, if you don't go do some grocery shopping, I, uh I mean, we won't have any blue pancakes for breakfast!"

They all laughed at me. What? A growing boy needs his food… blue food in my case.

"Okay okay. We'll see you later at the Pizza shack at 7pm. Call me if there's any trouble." She kissed me and Annabeth—which surprised her—goodbye.

"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked me. She was wearing a grey polo shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers. Simple, yes but very beautiful… yeah, I mean in a friendly way.

"Let's go to the roller coaster. You game?" I smirked at her.

She grinned back, "Heck yeah! Come one!"

We rode different rides from the roller coaster to the space shuttle ride. It was a fund ay for us. And as Annabeth and I were going to different rides we learned more about each other. She used to live in San Francisco—which probably explains her California girl look—and she loves to look at different buildings and different monuments when it's her free time because she says she would love to become an architect someday.

She's very close to her mom, her real mom, before she went. They would both discuss how a building should be improved whenever she accompanies her mom to her office. See, her mom is an architect as well, and that's way Annabeth also wants to become one.

It was 4:30pm and we already finished eating our snacks.

"We still have time, Seaweed brain, where to next?"

I rolled my eyes, ever since last night she's been calling me Seaweed brain.

"Well, Wise girl. It's your choice now. I already picked the ride we rode just a while ago."

"Hmmm. That one!" She pointed to the big Ferris wheel that was just a few steps away from us.

"Let's go!" She yanked my hand as we went to ride the ferris wheel.

We were already midway to the air when Annabeth wanted to play a game.

"Hey Percy, let's play 21 questions."

"Why?"

"Well, since we've just met each other last week and we're new as friends, I would like to know something about you."

Looking into her startling grey eyes can be very intimidating at times but still they look brilliant.

"You can just ask me, why play a game?"

"Nothing really, I just want to have a little fun since this ride is very slow and we've only just reached the top now and we still have two more rounds."

I sighed. There's no point in arguing with her. "Fine."

"Okay, but let's make it, 11 questions."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why! Just go with it."

"Okay okay, no need to yell at me. Sheesh."

She rolled her eyes and began asking.

"So, how long have you been staying here in New York?"

"Probably my whole life. My mom lives here."

"Wow. A native New Yorker. Okay, your turn."

"What?"

"Your turn to ask the question. Duh!"

"Why would I ask a question?"

"Because, Seaweed brain, it's unfair if I only ask you a question. You don't want anything to ask me, fine. I'll be the one-"

"Okay, why did you move her in New York?"

She looked uneasy at first and kept shifting until she finally answers, "My dad was offered a job here, and he took it."

"Is that all?" I felt that there was more to why she moved here.

"Yes and you have only 9 questions now." She said obviously avoiding the topic.

"Fine. Your turn."

"Okay, why do you like, sorry, love blue food so much? It's really weird, you know."

"It was actually my mom's thing. She loves the colour blue and when I was about 4 years old she did an experiment about making blue pancakes. I loved it, and ever since then I would always request for blue food, especially blue pancakes."

"Awww. Really? Okay, your turn."

It went on and on. We asked about random stuffs about each other and I find it really, amusing. When the ride was over, we still haven't finished the game. It was about half past six so we went to the Pizza shack to meet my mom and Paul.

We at dinner and as usual, it was really fun. I had never felt this much happiness ever since dad left but now I felt it once more. We were now on our way home.

"So Annabeth, when are your will parents be back?"

"Oh, dad called a while ago. He said they're already back at the apartment." She said. Am I imagining it or she sounds saddened by it.

"Oh, okay then. Percy will you accompany Annabeth back to their apartment."

"Sure." Okay, this may sound weird but I'll miss Annabeth staying at our house. I don't know why but whenever she's there she gives a lighter atmosphere around us. Don't tell her I said that.

When we got down the car, I escorted Annabeth back to their house. When we reached to their door she stopped and looked at me. Her grey eyes; how lovely.

"You still have 3 more questions left. So do I." She smirked at me.

I was puzzled for a moment then regained my suave appearance. "I'll save it for next time." I smirked back.

Then, she did something that surprised me, well; I think the right term was stunned.

She hugged me and gave me a kiss on my right cheek. I hope I'm not as red as a tomato right now 'cause that will be just embarrassing.

"Thank you for everything, Percy." She gave me a sweet smile that might have melted my heart. "Please give my thanks back to Sally and Paul. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled again and went inside.

As an idiot that I am, I stood at their front door for a good 10 minutes before my mind brought me back to reality. I know that even after that kiss on the cheek was like about ten minutes ago, I know that my face is still beat red.

I've been kissed by girls on the cheek before but this was different. Some sort of electric shock went into my system and made my brain turn into seaweeds. When I noticed I haven't even moved yet I came back to my senses and went home.

I laid down my bed and stared at the ceiling and thought about what happened today; but most importantly, I thought about how my day went absolutely perfect…

…with Annabeth.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've read all the reviews and I would like to give some love to all of you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please do keep reading my story and I will promise you that you will love it even more. :)**

**I think this story will have 20 plus chapters. So, more to exciting chapters to await! But please bear with me 'cause I'm about to start to go to school next week so I might not update that quickly.**

**I love you guys! Please review this chapter, thank you! :)**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9 for you guys! And no, I still haven't decided whether it will be Thalico or Thaluke so you guys better tune in. lol. Thank you for all the reviews though. Giving back much love to all of you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a girl, therefore I am not Rick Riordan, so no. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

**ANNABETH's POV**

My weekend was great! I had a lot of time to spend it with my friends and get to know them a bit more… well, Percy I mean.

I never really told him about it but I really feel so comfortable with his family. They're so warm and very welcoming; not that my family isn't but it's very different. They treated me as if I was part of their family and spending time with Percy for the last two days made me discover things about him. For example, he loves—and when I say love, I mean, really loves!—blue foods. He told me that it was his and his mother's thing. Then, his dad was a marine biologist who's in Asia right now doing a special research; they both love the water and the only time they really bonded was whenever his dad would take him to his private yacht—yeah, I know, he's dad is rich!—and would go fishing, swimming or even play poker.

There was a part of me that wishes to stay there and, you know, become part of their family but of course, I can never leave my family; especially my dad. He's my fortress.

Today was Monday and I woke up extra early because wanted to go jogging today. I've never done it again since… well, since I left Frisco.

I got up and wore a grey tank top, shorts and my favourite running shoes. I pulled out my Yankees cap and wore it and got my iPod so that I won't get to bored jogging.

Our apartment was near a park so I decided to jog there.

I noticed that not all people love jogging. It was a peaceful morning at the park. Sure, there are people who were jogging too but not as much as I expected to. When I reached the small pond near the playground, I saw a familiar figure, stretching. I slowed down to focus on his appearance; he back was facing me so I don't really recognize him until I focused on his hair. It was sandy just like…

"Luke?"

He spun around and looked from left to right until his gaze came into my direction. He smiled. Wow. He has a nice smile.

"Percy's new friend! Annabelle, is it?"

"No, but close enough." I smiled at him and went closer.

I reached out my hand and he took it. "Annabeth."

"Oh, right! Sorry about that." He grinned as we both let go of each other's hand.

"So, you jog every morning?" He asked as he continues to stretch his arms.

"Nah. Just for today but I used to jog when I was back in Frisco. How 'bout you?"

I sat on the nearest bench.

"Yeah. Even if it's not basketball season, I try to keep myself fit."

He looked at me and smiled. "I was supposed to meet Percy today since we jog together every morning but I think he's too sleepy to get up."

"Yeah. I bet he was tired from yesterday."

"You guys were together?" He looked at me, not surprised but more of amused.

I nodded. "I got locked out of our apartment so Percy's mom told me that I could stay there."

"Oh." He grinned, like he found what he had heard very fascinating.

I just ignored it.

"So, you want to jog together?" I asked.

"Sure, Annie."

I glared at him. "Don't call me, Annie."

"Woah there. Sure. Just don't look at me like that. If looks could kill, I'm probably dead right now."

We both laughed at that and started to jog.

After 30 minutes of jogging, we finally said our goodbyes and went on separate ways. I headed back to our apartment and gotten myself freshen up. I ate breakfast and started to go to the door until my dad called my attention.

"Annabeth, don't forget your keys again." He held out my keys and I sheepishly smiled at him.

"Sorry, got to go dad." I gave him a kiss on the cheeks and went off.

As I walk down the stairs of the front door or our building, I looked up on the 4th floor window and saw a boy frantically moving around his room trying to find something.

"Such as Seaweed brain." I smiled and went off to school.

* * *

**THALIA's POV**

This weekend has been a total dump.

First, Luke's back so I don't know whether or not to go to school or just drop out; second, when I came home Saturday night, out of my frustration and anger, I _accidentally_ broke my mom's vase so my allowance was cut short ; lastly, Jason didn't cleaned up his pile of dump and left me do all the cleaning. Really Jason? Does it really kill you to clean up your own mess? Ugh!

It's already 7:30 and school starts at 8 and I'm still here, lying on my bed, thinking. Unfortunately, my thinking was interrupted with the sound of my phone ringing.

"What?" I said and I made sure that my voice sounded very irritated so that the person who's calling knows, he or she has interrupted me on my thinking.

"Where are you?"

I paused for a moment. I know that voice. Damn it! I forgot to change my number. I better hang up.

"Don't you dare hang up, Grace."

"Oh, so we're on last name basis now huh?" I heard my voice crack. Damn this guy!

"Look, Thalia. Go to school. I have a feeling that you'll ditch school today and I won't let that happen."

"Why are you so concerned, Luke?" After you broke my heart and spirit; why?

"Because…"

I waited.

"Because, I… care for you." I felt like my heart pounded faster. He still cares for me?

"Yeah right. Like I'll believe that." After breaking up, he didn't even try to talk to me the whole summer. As stupid as it may sound, yes. I waited for his call; I waited that day where he comes up my doorstep and saying sorry and that he still loves me. Guess I'm the idiot here.

"Just come to school, okay? I won't bother or come near to you, unless you want me too-"

"Like I'll ever do that." I shot back.

He sighed heavily. "Just go to school okay. I'll just… I'll see you." Then he hang up.

I looked at my phone. I sighed heavily as well. Curse his effect on me! Damn it! I wish I stopped loving him when he broke my heart. Apparently, I didn't.

I got up and went to the shower and got dress. As I opened the door, much to my surprise, Nico was leaning back on the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pick you up. Come one, we've already missed first period."

I looked at him warily.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

It was break time when Thalia finally showed up. We were on our way back when we saw Nico and her walking up to our side. When we asked why she was late, she just looked at me and gave me a sad smile. She's still probably not over about what happened last Saturday.

Anyway, Nico had a different class than ours so he went off. Percy, Thalia and I went to our next class, and boy do I hate it. Yep! It was swimming. Curse my inability to swim. I just sighed and went to go to the shower room and got changed.

In our school, we can't wait bikinis or any two piece bathing suit so we wore a one piece but that didn't stop Rachel and her 'friends' to not wear those.

She was, well, she looked like a porn star. The boys were gawking at her, well, some boys. Percy said he couldn't care less what she wore. And I quoted him, "She looks like a porn star." That's Percy for ya.

We were grouped into five teams since we're twenty in our class. Fortunately for Thalia and Percy, they were group mates. Unfortuantely for me, I was grouped with Rachel. Oh joy!

She looked at me with disgust and I even heard her say, "bitch". Yeah, I'll get her for that later. Right now, I have to focus on not drowning.

We did warm up first; the coach said we need it so that we won't get cramps while we're swimming. After thirty minutes, we were now in the water. I tried my best not to drown and not to look like I swim like a dog.

Apparently, I failed to do both. Half way my second lapse, I took a breath and unluckily for me, water came into my mouth and it choked me. After a couple of minutes, it was all black.

The only thing I remembered was that someone jumped into the pool and got me by the waist before I sank deeply into the pool.

* * *

**So, what you guys think? Boring? Sorry about that. I just had to put Thalia's story there since she's absent for the last chapter or two and because I miss her. **

**Anyway, The Luke-Annabeth scene in the park DOES NOT mean that there will be a Lukabeth in my story. Luke's not going to be the third wheel here and neither does Rachel ;). I just added that scene 'cause I based their relationship/friendship in the book where Luke and Annabeth were really close before, you know, he became a loyal servant of Kronos. LOL.**

**Hope you guys have fun reading! School starts next week but I'll update as soon as I can! Please review. Thank you :)**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 for you guys! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, Nope, and Nope. I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

CHAPTER 10

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I open my eyes and to my surprise, I wasn't in the pool or the clinic or anywhere in New York for that matter. What I saw was a clear blue sky upon me; such a marvellous view.

I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes. At first, I was blinking very hard to get a better view of whatever place that I was. My vision was starting to become clearer and there I was; sitting in the middle of a flower field.

I was surrounded by richly coloured flowers and green grass. I was in awe of how beautiful this place was. It looked so peaceful.

I decided to take a look around and see where I was. I stood up and began to walk. It seems like it's never ending. I think I've already walked for about half an hour and it seems to look like I haven't even moved that far from where I was before.

As I continue to walk, from where I was standing, about 10 feet away from me was a tree—a pine tree—and beside it was a tall figure of a person leaning at the tree. He—I figured he was a boy—has his back on me. He was wearing dark coloured jeans, black chuck taylor and brown coloured polo with its sleeves went half way on his arm. His hair was black, rave3n black and it shines from the sunlight.

He looked very familiar, like I've seen him before. I gently walked towards him as quietly as possible but failed. I stepped on a twig and it made a cracked sound. He was startled and he slowly turned around.

There, in front of me, was the person who I've just met recently but somehow, over the past week, have instantly become a part of my life. He looked at me with his sea-green eyes. He opened his mouth and began to speak,

"Annabeth"

The way he called my name sent chills all over my body. His voice is deep yet it sounded so calm and sweet. I took a step closer and closer and closer, until we were 5 inches away from each other. I placed my hand gently on his right cheek and he placed his hand over mine. We moved closer and closer and closer…

"Percy"

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

When I saw Annabeth disappeared beside Clarisse, I knew from that moment that something bad had happened. Without the coach's permission, I dived in. I went deeper into the pool to search for her.

There, not too far from the base line of the water, was Annabeth. I quickly grabbed her and held her closer to me. I swam up to the surface and carried her out of the pool.

I carried her to the benches and lay her there. I checked her pulse. Yep, good but she wasn't breathing. I clasped my hands together and gently put it between her chest and stomach. I pushed and pushed until she spouted out the water from her mouth. I checked her breath.

"Is she breathing, Jackson?" the coach askes. Everyone was surrounding us.

"Yeah. She is now but she's still unconscious." I said as I held her closer to me.

"Okay. Jackson, bring Chase to the nurse's office, ASAP! And to the rest of you, go to the other side of the pool and I'll teach you more about swimming, like not to drown yourself."

I heard everyone go "aw men!" "No way" and all sorts of complaints. The coach blew his whistle. We all covered our ears.

"Move it!"

Everyone followed and went to the other side. I glanced over at Thalia. She looked at me and I quickly understood what she wanted to say. I nodded. I carried Annabeth and went off.

When we reached the nurse's office and saw us, she quickly tended the both of us.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Sanchez, the nurse, asked. She's in her mid-forties but she still looked like she's only thirty.

"She drowned during swim class."

"Oh, dear. We better get her dry and lay her down the bed." She quickly instructed one of her helper to get Annabeth and I towels.

"You too, sweetcakes. Better dry yourself off or you'll be catching a cold."

I nodded and went to get the towel. I excused myself to go back to the lockers to get my things and quickly went back to the clinic to look after Annabeth.

"Don't you have any class, sweetcakes?" she asked as she checked Annabeth's temperature.

"I do but-"

"Now now, young man. You better be going to your class. I'll take care of her." She patted my back.

"But what if she-" She stopped me.

"She'll be fine, cupcake." She smiled at me. I didn't want to argue with her anymore and I didn't want to leave Annabeth alone. What if she wakes up? I sighed.

"Okay." I grabbed my things and took one last look at Annabeth and to my surprise, I heard her speak something that made my heart beat faster than horses can run. I turned beat red and went out of the clinic.

As I walk back to my class, I couldn't help but to think if I heard her right. Did she just call my name?  
I smiled at that thought. I walked inside the class and went to sit next to Nico and kept thinking how Annabeth, who was sleeping, called _my _name.

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

When I woke up, I felt my head aching really badly. Like a big rock was thrown into my head. I Started to get up when I heard a sweet voice of a lady spoke.

"Woah now dear. Careful."

I looked at her and examined her. She looked beautiful. She has rich brown hair that went just above her sholders, she was slender but looked so healthy. She was lovely; she has blue with a bit of green coloured eyes and her sweet smile. Where does she go for dental cleaning? She has perfectly white teeth!

She was wearing jeans and blue coloured blouse with a doctor's coat. Guess I'm in the nurse's office, but who sent me here?

She gave me a glass of water. "Here you go dear."

I accepted it and smiled, "Thank you."

After I drank, I placed the glass on to the table beside me and scanned the area. It looks pretty normal except for the curtains and bed sheets. It looks like I'm in a nursery.

I looked at the clock and checked what time it is.

"2:30? Shoot! I missed 3 periods." I was about to get out of bed when the nurse stopped me.

"Hold on, now, sweetheart. You're excused. You're friend made sure that all of your teachers know what happened so if ever missed a quiz or something, you can still have a chance of doing it again." She smiled.

"Friend? Who was it?"

"That young man who had sea-green eyes. Peter Johnson was it? Or-"

"Percy Jackson." I said and I tried not to look like a tomato.

"Ah, yes! Percy Jackson, such a sweet young man. He wouldn't leave you side but if he didn't he might miss his own classes." She smiled once more and went back to her table.

Percy was the one who took me here? Was he the one who rescued me when I drowned? Wait. I drowned. Great! Now how on earth will I pass PE when I'm constantly drowning every time I do lapse?

I grabbed my things and quickly changed into my jeans and shirt. When I went back to the room, I saw Thalia, Nico and Percy at the bedside.

"Hey, Annabeth. How are you?" Thalia asked.

"I'm better now." I looked over at Percy.

"Thanks."

He just smiled and nodded.

We said our goodbyes to the lovely nurse, whom I just now realize that she was 46 and still manage to look like 30.

"So, you guys want to hangout or are just gonna go home and bore ourselves to death?" Thalia sure has her way with words.

"What about we got to our place?" I suggested.

"Yeah! That'll be cool! We're finally gonna meet your family!" Thalia said with so much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Sure." Nico said and for the first time, he smiled at me. Well, if you're not friends with Nico, you'll probably find his smile creepy but still, a smile is still a smile.

"Okay! Why don't we buy some food first? You know, something to give to your family?" Percy suggested. Nico and Thalia looked at him curiously then later on grinned at him.

"Okay, Perce but you're going to pay!" Thalia said with her big grin.

"What? Come on! You guys need to contribute."

Now the two are arguing. Great. They finally settled their argument, meaning Percy's going to pay for the food. After we bought the foods we took a short cut through the park. Thalia and Percy are too busy discussing something else. I don't know what they're talking about but I've heard something like "give me a free pass to Paul's grading sheet" and I did not want to be a part of that conversation. Nico was, well, being Nico; silently walking ahead of me.

When we walked pass the fountain, I saw Luke, seating into one of the benches. I wanted to go near him and invite him over since, we're kind of friends now but then, there's Thalia. He looked up and judging by his face, he saw us, more specifically, Thalia. He shifted his gaze to my direction and I waved at him. He smiled and waved back then continued reading his book.

I sometimes wonder will Thalia ever forgive Luke. He really seems like a nice guy. I just hope those two become friends again or atleast mend their problem.

"Annabeth?" I looked at them and I realized that they were further away from me. I guess I stopped at my tracks when I started thinking about Luke and Thalia. I ran up to them and we went inside our building.

When we reached to our door, I got my keys out and opened it.

"Come on in."

"Mom! I'm home. I brought friends."

My step-mom came out of the kitchen. Looks like she's already started making dinner.

"Oh! Hi! Welcome! Annabeth, you should've told me you were inviting friends over."

"Sorry. It was kind of a prompt decision as well." I sheepishly smiled.

"Okay, well, it's a good thing you guys brought pizza." She pointed at what Nico was holding.

"Yeah. For you." Nico held it to her.

"Oh, thanks. Now you kids just relax while I go make dinner."

"Okay. Wait, mom, where's Bobby and Matthew?"

"Oh, your dad took them to this arcade shop down the street. They were so noisy and I couldn't continue with my cross-stitching so he they went there. They'll be back soon." She smiled

"Now go to your friends."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Thalia asked.

"Let's watch a movie. You're pick"

"NO!" Percy and Nico both screamed and Thalia put on a very creepy smile.

"Okay, since you said so. Let's watch, The Human Centipede."

Since I didn't know that movie I agreed. I downloaded it and we watched it. After watching the movie, well, let's just say, I won't be letting Thalia choose the next movie.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled out.

We all groaned except for Thalia who looked like she watched Superman. All smile and happy. I feel like throwing up rather than eating.

We went out and Dad and the twins were already back and we sat around the table and had dinner.

It was a fun night. They went home around 8 o'clock. I freshened up, did my homework and prepared myself to bed.

I looked outside my window and saw Percy out in the fire escape, sitting. He looked my way and I waved at him. He waved back and I closed my window.

I love my new school, I love my new friends and I love my new life here. Dad was right, I can start a new life here but still, I can't escape my past. I just hope all things will go great here. Just for once, I hope to be everything to be okay.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please review this chapter. :)**

**Anyways, I'm starting my third year in college tomorrow and we have no major subjects, so I won't be updating as much or as quickly as I did before so please do bear with me. I'll always make it up to you guys. I love all of my readers! And I really appreciate all of you reviews and constructive criticism. **

**If you find something wrong or off about my story or grammar or something, please do tell me in a polite and nice way. I would love it if you do, because I'm writing this story for you guys (okay, i'm getting cheesy no. lol.)**

**Have fun for those who are starting their summer vacation and for those who will start class, well, good luck! LOL. :D**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Rick Riordan so I do not own the Percy Jackson and it's charaters. **

* * *

CHAPTER11

**PERCY's POV**

It's been a month since school started and I got to say, it's been a roller coaster ride.

First of all, Rachel and her 'gal pals' been harassing our group ever since… well, since Annabeth became part of our circle of friends. There was one time that Annabeth, Nico and I were getting food from the cafeteria when all of a sudden 'someone' splashed a slurpee on her back. It was a pretty nasty scene 'cause Thalia came barging in and punched Rachel on her face. Thalia got detention for 5 weeks and has to do community service for 100 hours but she said that it was worth it. I have to say though, I laugh everytime I remember that scene. It was just too funny!

Second, I've been getting Bs at my quizzes. It's a big improvement for me especially when my usual grades range from Fs to Cs. I have to give credit for Annabeth to that. She helps me with some of the subjects that are just too difficult for me to understand.

Thirdly, Luke and Thalia had been on good terms now… well if you consider Thalia not leaving the group whenever I invite Luke to come sit with us during lunch and glaring at him, I guess they are on good terms. I just wish that they'll work it out eventually. I miss our trio.

Lastly, there's Annabeth. I was really glad that she's our friend. I mean, yeah, she can be a 2.0 version of Thalia but she's really funny and very down-to-earth type of person. She's not like most girls on our school. She can be boyish but at the same time sweet and she can be a bit hot-headed, especially if you ever dare to touch her things, but she's very rational.

I'm just loving everything right now; my friends, school, home—by the way, mom and Paul are expecting a baby!—even on our swim team. We've won 2 silvers and 3 gold medals this year and we're going to compete on a national competition! How great is that? Man, life's so good… but I wonder for how long.

* * *

Luke, Annabeth and I are at the park. Annabeth and I are helping Luke baby-sit his mother's friend's kid. Did I mention that this kid is an overly-active boy?

"Hey, Looth! Get me some ice cream!" the boy, who goes by the name Sam, impolitely asked.

"It's Luke, you little punk." He gritted his teeth. I kinda feel bad for Luke but he said he needed money to buy something 'important' that even baby-sitting for a brat kid would do.

"NOW!" the little boy yelled. Man this kid is rude.

"You guys go, I'll watch him." Annabeth suggested.

It's a good thing that the ice cream parlour is near the park. We bought vanilla flavoured ice cream for Annabeth, blueberry for me, chocolate for the little kid and cookies and cream for Luke.

While we walk back to the park, I took this opportunity to talk to Luke; we never really did talk about anything serious. We usually talk about the basketball team or the swimming competition or Mr. Solace, our biology teacher, who's very fond of eating mayo.

"So, Luke. How's life?" I asked him.

He looked at me weirdly and holds a laugh.

"It's good." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just interested on what's going on with you right now, since we haven't seen each other for the whole summer, you know."

He laughed now, "Since when did Perseus Jackson has been interested with my life, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is it wrong to care for a friend?"

He still laughing at me and I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed his right arm.

"That's for making fun of my question! I'm serious here dude."

He looked at me and his smile faded. He looked serious and hurt. We were near Annabeth and Sam now.

"Later, man." That's all I got from him. I looked at him and I'm seriously worried about him. I've never seen him this down before.

I just nodded as we came back to the two.

"Here you go, vanilla ice cream for the lady and chocolate ice cream for the punk." He gave the ice cream to Annabeth and Sam.

"I'm not a punk!" Sam whined.

"Yes you are. Now, stop talking and eat your ice cream." Luke said while holding back his anger. I just had to laugh at that.

"I'm telling on you!" he said as he licked his ice cream.

"Yeah, whatever."

It was eight thirty when we decided to go home. Luke and Sam left already around seven and Annabeth and I just stayed at the park for a little while.

We're walking back to our house. We were both silent the whole time but it wasn't a weird or awkward silence but more of like a comfortable one.

"Here we are." I took Annabeth back to their apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't forget to bring your laptop. We'll need it when we present our report to Mr. Solace, okay?"

"Okay. Uh, Annabeth?" She turned around. Her princess curls bounced gracefully.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you're doing anything next week."

"Next week? Uh, no I don't have plans for next week. Why?"

"Well, you see. Mom and Paul are planning to go to Miami next weekend and I was planning to invite you and the others for movie night."

"That sounds fun! Sure. I'd love too." She smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter.

"Great! I'll go tell Thalia and the others. Good night, Wise girl."

"Night, Seaweed brain."

* * *

**LUKE's POV**

It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I haven't been able to sleep yet. I'll be late for school later or probably skip it. I can't sleep. I already tried counting sheeps, drank hot milk, and did push ups but still, nothing!

I'm tired of thinking but one person won't let my mind stop working… Thalia.

I still love her, I never did stop. All the while I was with my dad for the summer, there wasn't a moment I never had stopped thinking of her. She's my first ever girlfriend and my first love. As cheesy as it may seem, my heart only beats for her and no one else.

I was stupid for ever coming to that bar and getting drunk. I was stupid for even sleeping with Drew. I never really did like her. She was a total bitch. She even put Thalia into a complete emotional trash when she and her friends bullied her when we were still freshmen.

Now I lost the only person I think I will ever love. I'm such a jerk!

My phone rang. Who's calling me at 2:30 in the morning? I didn't even bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Luke." My heart stopped rather it beats thrice as much as it normally did.

"Thalia, wha-what… I mean, why are you calling this early? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I can't sleep."

I remember the time when we were still together and Thalia can't sleep.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sleeping peacefully when I heard my phone rang. I turned on my bed lamp and checked the time. 1 am? What kind of person with their right mind would call at this time of the day?_

"_Hello?" I asked and made sure that I sounded irritable._

"_Luke? Sorry, did I wake you?"_

_I immediately sat up, "Thalia? Hey, what's wrong?" I asked._

"_I can't sleep."_

"_Why? Are you having nightmares?"_

"_No, but I can't sleep."_

_I thought for a while, "Want me to come there?"_

"_Are you out of your mind? No! You might get yourself in danger if you do."_

_I laughed at her. She changes her emotion so quickly._

"_Hmm, how about I sing to you until you sleep?"_

"_You'd do that?"_

"_Sure! But please bear with my awful singing voice."_

_She laughed at that. "Okay."_

_I began to sing to her and she just listened. Every now and then I would hear her giggle whenever I'm of key or out of tune._

"_I love your voice, babe but not as much as I love you."_

_My heart was happy, I was happy. "I love you more, babe." And I continued to sing until she fell asleep._

_-Back to the present-_

I began to sing to her and she was just silent. I sang to her, I won't give up by Jason Mraz.

When I was done, I thought that she was already asleep.

"Good night Thalia. I love you, I still do." Then I hang up. I thought about the past, when Thalia and I were still together and not a moment too soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

It was lunch break and we were at our usual spot at the cafeteria. Nico sitting quietly beside me, Thalia and Annabeth were talking about 'hot' substitute teacher on our English class, since Paul's gone for the week and Luke was just eating his food like it was his job to do so, he came late because he slept around 3:30 in the morning.

"Hey, guys! Do you have anything to do this weekend?" I asked.

"Nope and none" was what I heard.

"Well, my parents are gone for the week and they won't be going home until next week, so do you guys want to do a movie marathon at our place?"

"Sure! Man!" Luke said.

"Yeah, I'll go too, as long as you provide our food." Thalia said, I just rolled my eyes at her statement.

"I'm busy." We all turned to Nico.

"Why, man? What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'll be busy lying down my bed room. Sorry."

He earned a smack in the head, courtesy by me and Thalia.

"The hell, dude? Stop being so emo and to over to Percy's!" Thalia said, more like demanded.

"Fine. Just stop hitting me, okay?" He said non-chaotically.

"Great!"

"Hang-on, why don't we make it, an overnight movie marathon?"

"More like a sleep over, Thals."

"Yeah, whatever Kelp head."

"Sure, I mean, if everyone is up to it?"

"Sure dude! I'm cool with." Luke said.

"I live just across your street, of course it's fine."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"NO" We all said. He just shrugged.

"Great then! Overnight at Kelp head's house on Friday!"

"Did someone said overnight?"

We all looked at the person who said that.

"Rachel, would you just please do us all a favor and disappear from our lives, like, forever?" Thalia said annoyingly.

"Don't get your hopes up, goth girl, I won't be going anywhere."

"Well, if you're not, then we will. Come on guys." I said and we all stood up and walked away, leaving a very mad faced Rachel.

* * *

**Please don't kill me or send me to tartarus! I know I haven't updated for sometime now but it's been busy in our school. So here's another chapter for ya! And I thank everyone who keeps reading and reviewing this story. I love you guys, really! :)**

**Percabethgirl2645, thank you for that constructive review of yours! I'm not that good with my English grammar but I'll try my best to get it right. :)**

**Please review this chapter. Thank you! **

**Hopefully, I'll update really soon! Count on it! ;)**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters that I have used. The troll king, Rick Riordan owns it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

**ANNABETH's POV**

I can't believe how time quickly passes by.

It's been a month since my family moved in New York and I got to say, I loved it. I got new friends who are just awesome, new school that's not half as bad as compared to my previous school and a good neighbourhood.

Today, the gang and I would be having an overnight movie marathon at Percy's place. It wasn't that big of a deal for my parents to let me go have an overnight at a boy's house because I used to do this back then with my friends at Cali.

"Got everything you need, honey?" Susan, my stepmom, asked me.

"Yup! Oh wait," I went to the small table beside my bed and got my favourite book.

"You're going to bring your book? I thought you and your friends are having a movie marathon?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, that. Well, the last time we watched a movie, well; let's just say I need a distraction when Thalia picks a movie to watch." I smiled.

She smiled as well, "Okay, you better get going now."

"Okay" I kissed her cheek and said my good bye. I went out of my room and said good bye to my dad and the twins then I went out of our apartment and headed to Percy's.

Susan and I are getting along pretty well now. We're now having those 'moments' whenever we talk but I'm not ready to call her 'mom' just yet.

I reached Percy's apartment and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and I saw Percy.

He smiled, "Hey Wise girl. Come on in."

I went inside their apartment and settled myself onto the couch. Percy took my things into his room.

"So, I'm the early bird?" I said.

"Yeah, well, you know how those guys are," Percy sat beside me and gave me a glass of lemonade.

"Well, I perfectly understand Thalia being late and all." I grinned and Percy laughed at that.

We talked for about a couple of minutes then we both heard a knock on the door. Percy got up and checked out who was it.

"About time you open up the door, Kelp head." Thalia retorted at Percy.

"Hello to you too Thalia." Percy said and I just saw Thalia rolled her eyes and went in.

"Hey Annabeth." She said and sat beside me.

"Hey Thals, why so hot headed?"

"Well, my brother, Jason forgot to turn off the gas stove a nearly sent our house on fire. It was a good thing though that I was there. I love him but he can be really irresponsible most of the time."

"Jason never changed." Percy said as she brought Thalia a glass of lemonade as well.

"Thanks. Yeah well." She shrugged it off and took a sip of her drink. "So, where are the two?"

"Nico texted a while ago, he said that he'll be running late. His sister made him assist her to do some shopping."

"Ooooh! Bummer for him." Thalia said as she sipped her drink again.

"How about Luke?" And just like magic, someone knocked at the door.

Percy stood up and opened the door. It was Luke. Woah! I feel like a psychic now. I felt Thalia tensed up beside me. I looked at her and soothed her back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Then she gulped down her lemonade and placed the glass over the table in front of us.

"Hey Luke!" I greeted him. He smiled and greeted back then he looked at Thalia.

"Hi Thalia." She looked at him but only for second and nodded.

"So, shall we get started?" Percy broke off the awkwardness that surrounded us. We all agreed.

Percy told us that each one of us can pick a movie then we'll all have to watch it. Percy picked Batman: The Dark Knight, Luke picked House of Wax and I picked The Bucket List. When it was Thalia's turn to pick a movie, we all warned her to pick a movie that we can all watch without having nightmares or throwing up. She grunted and rolled her eyes so unwillingly, she picked up whatever she grabbed at the rack of dvd and got The Nanny.

Percy stood up to make a call; we're having Chinese take-out as our dinner.

"Hey guys! Can you text Nico and ask him what would he like to eat?"

Thalia was about to text him when someone knocked on the door.

"It's probably Nico, I'll get it." Luke said.

When Luke opened the door there was Nico looking well, looking _like _Nico but what caught our attention was the perky red headed girl beside her.

"Rachel?" Luke said, looking all surprised.

"Hey guys!" She said happily and went inside.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked as Rachel clung to his arm. I got to say, I wanted to punch her right at the moment for what she did but then stopped myself.

"Who invited the freak show?" Thalia spat out. Disgusted by the fact the Rachel was here with us; then she looked at Nico.

"Did you invite her?" she said, almost yelling.

"No," he said cooly and went inside.

"Then how is it that you were with her?"

"She was already Percy's door when I came." He sat down quietly and looked through the pile of dvds.

"Who invited you here, Rachel?" I asked as casually as possible.

"No one; I just figured that Percy would love to have me here." She was now hugging and I was now at the brink of punching her still injured face.

Percy squirmed out of her arms and went beside me. To be honest, I felt good when Percy went beside me. Don't ask why.

"So you're crashing out overnight." Luke said.

"Yeah. Percy wants me here right?" she said in her sweetest voice and looked seductively on Percy.

"No." He said plainly and coldly. I held out a laugh.

"No one wants you hear, perky. Get out or we'll have the guard downstairs come up here and take you out." Thalia said as she grabbed on to the doorknob and opened the door.

"No way!" she said as she grabbed Percy's arm. "Tell them that you want me here!" she said desperately.

"Sorry Rachel but I didn't invite you. Just leave."

She looked at Percy in shock then glared. "You'll regret this." She said as she picked up her things and went out. Thalia slammed the door as loudly as possible.

"Well, that was eventful." I said.

"She can never know where her place is." Luke said as he sat beside Nico who has now picked out a movie, Back to the Future.

We all stared at him. He looked at us, "What?"

Then we all shrugged. We all changed into our pajamas and Percy ordered our food. After an hour, our food came and we were now settled in. We moved the table to the side and set up the comforters for us to sleep in, pillows and blankets. Nico was at the far end to the left, Thalia was, well, on the couch, I was on the floor and Percy sat next to me, and Luke was beside Percy. We watched Nico's pick first and then, Luke's—which by the way, had me a bit scared at some scenes so I was grasping onto Percy's strong and muscular arm—then mine.

After watching three movies, Thalia stood up and turned the lights back on.

"I'm bored. I'm getting sleepy watching movies."

"Well, if you're sleepy then you should have slept anyway." Percy retorted back. She glared at him.

"Let's do something fun. Let's play a game." She suggested.

"Okay, I'm up to it." I said. Luke just nodded and so does Percy. Nico just sat there and shrugged.

"Okay. Let's play truth or dare."

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

The night was going well, except for the Rachel thing that happened earlier. I seriously think that she's a stalker now and that creep the hell out of me. Seriously, she doesn't know where and when to stop. She's making a complete fool out of herself.

Anyway, Thalia—being herself—turned the light on in the middle of the movie and suggested that we should play 'truth or dare'. Honestly, I don't feel comfortable playing this game, especially if Thalia's here. The last time I played truth or dare, I ended up streaking around our apartment and got myself grounded for 3 months.

"That's too cliché." I said.

"Then let's add a twist." She got a bottle and went beside Annabeth. She locked eyes on me that I interpreted as _you'll-thank-me-for-this _kind of look.

"Okay." We sat in a circle and Thalia placed the bottle in the middle.

"So, basically I spin the bottle and when the bottle stops, the person that the tip of it is pointed at would be ask; either truth or dare." Thalia said.

"But here's the twist, if the person picked truth, he or she will have to sit in the middle and the rest of us will be asking him or her question,"

"So, it's like putting the person into the 'hot seat'?' Annabeth asked.

"Yeah,"

'But how do we know if the person is telling the truth?" Luke asked.

She looked at him for a moment, well, actually they both had their uh, 'moment'. I had to fake a cough just to get their attention.

"Uh, yeah. Well, if the person lied, a great punishment will be given to him or her. And trust me, you would rather tell the truth rather than lying." She smirked. Damn! Thalia can look scary when she do that.

"Okay, are there any restrictions on giving out dares?" I asked. I don't want to streak again!

She shook her head. "Anything's fine. Just make sure you do the dare…or else." That made my skin hair goes up.

"Any more question?" she asked. No one answered.

"Okay! Let the fun begin!" She spun the bottle and we waited, crossing my finger that it does not point to me. I think it worked because it landed right in front of her. We all laughed while Thalia swear.

"Crap! Seriously? Can we do a do over?" She asked.

"Nope! Sorry Thals but, we can't do that." I said smiling sheepishly at her. She shot glares at me.

"Fine, dare."

This should be interesting, I thought.

"Okay, Thalia. I dare you to… go down to the lobby of our apartment and ask out our guard. Oh yeah! You have to be all flirty and girly when you ask him." I know that this is not as big as what Thalia made me do the last time but at least this will annoy her to infinity!

"Damn you, Jackson!" She yelled and was about to charge me when Nico stopped her. She looked at him then at me and then somehow, she quickly glanced at Luke, I think.

"A dare is a dare, Thalia." I said smiling playfully at her.

"Fine." She said. She stood up and went to my mom's room to get some lipstick. Yeah, Thalia always does that. Mom doesn't really mind when it's her make-up and besides, Thalia's practically family to us; well a deranged family, in my opinion.

She came out and her lips were all red. Like, thick blood red! I had to hold my laugh back. I was serving it for later.

We all went down the lobby and spotted Stevie, our apartment guard.

"Okay Thalia, now or never." I said and she glared at me and went off.

When Thalia was near Stevie, I was punched, hard! I turned around to see who was it and I saw Luke looking irritated.

"Ow!"

"You're gonna get another one of that later." He said but still managing a smile.

"Whatever."

"Look!" Annabeth got our attention and we watched Thalia flirted with Stevie. She did all the hand gestures and swaying of hips. She even went closer to him, like, dangerously closer. I looked at Stevie looking uncomfortable of how the moment actually was. He smiled a bit then shook his head. Thalia pouted then tapped his shoulder and headed back our way.

When we got to our apartment, Annabeth and I were laughing our heads off while Nico and Luke were smirking.

"You'll pay for this Kelp Head." She said as we all took a sit back down on the rug.

"Okay, who will be the next victim?" Thalia spun the bottle and it landed on Annabeth. She smiled evilly at her.

"Truth or dare, blondie?"

"Uh, I think I'll pick truth on this one." She laughed nervously.

"Okay then, Ms. Chase. Please take your place right at the middle and we will begin… grilling you." She grinned.

Annabeth sat at the middle of our small circle. I can see her fiddling her fingers. I sign that she's really nervous at what's coming ahead of her.

"Okay, shall we begin? Remember the rules to the truth part. You can ask any questions you'd like except very personal stuffs like family and such. A person has one chance of asking the 'victim' a question."

"Now, Nico. Start asking Annabeth."

Nico looked at Annabeth nonchalantly .

"Do you like hotdogs?"

We all looked at him. "Seriously Nico?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"You said we can ask anything we like, right? Well, I was curious if Annabeth likes hotdogs."

"You're a weird dude." Luke said shaking his head of how Nico can be a bit peculiar, more often than not.

He looked at Annabeth, "So, what's your answer?"

"Uhm, no?" She said, cautiously.

"Hmmm. Interesting." He smiled creepily.

We just ignored at how Nico can be, Nico. Now, it was Luke's turn.

"Okay, so Annabeth, what can was your first impression about us?"

Annabeth thought about it for a while then she answered.

"My first impression of you was that you looked really nice… and handsome." She laughed.

"Oh, why thank you, Ms. Chase." Luke playfully bowed to her like he's Prince Charming.

"Nico, well, I think my first expression to him was that, uh, well, how should I put this? Uhm, he loves dark stuffs. Like _really _dark stuff."

He smiled warmly, which was a shock to us. "I take that as a compliment."

"Thalia, hmm, my first impression about you is that you're a cool person but if a person mess with you would be all like, say-goodbye-to-sunshine-my-friend."

"Hah! I like that!"

Then she turned to me. I kinda felt excited as to what Annabeth's first impression of me was.

"Percy Jackson. Well, my first impression of you is that you seem like a great person and a very good-looking" she said and I felt my cheeks felt warm, she was blushing as well. That's weird.

We were all silent and they were looking at me then to Annabeth then to me.

I guess she sensed the awkwardness so she spoke again, "but as I got to know you, I learned that... you're a Seaweed brain." She sticks her tongue out.

"Oh, so that's how it is now?" I went near her and tickled her side. She giggled and then she went back to her place.

"My turn! So Annie, I heard Michael Davis asked you out on a date. What did you say?"

I looked at Annabeth, shocked. How can I not know this? I waited anxiously for her to answer.

"I turned him down."

"Ooooh! Why? Don't you like him?"

"No. He's too egoistic for me."

I let out a sigh of relief. I felt like a sword was pulled from me when I heard her said that.

"Okay, Percy. You next"

"Uhm, okay." I thought of a question I would like to ask her. There were so many things that triggered my mind when I learned that someone asked Annabeth out. I got curious.

"Where there anyone else that has asked you out?"

They all looked at me. Thalia smirked like she planned something and that it was going well. Luke looked at me, amused and Nico, well, he looked like he didn't care.

"What?"

"I said, where there any other guys that had asked you out on a date?"

"Uh, well…" She started to blush.

I waited for her answer.

"Yeah, there were two more but that's just it." She said.

"Who were they?" I asked. Who were those guys who asked Annabeth out?

""Wait now Kelp head. We only have one question for each person." She said teasingly.

"Yeah but I just wanted to know who."

"Uh, well…" Annabeth shifted a bit and was about to answer but Thalia interrupted.

"A rule is a rule Perce." She said and Annabeth stod up and went back to her place.

"Okay then, Annabeth, would you do the honor?" Thalia gave her the bottle and she spun it. Well, would you look at that, I was the next victim. Great.

"Truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

* * *

**So! It's the longest chapter I've written so far. What do you guys think? Please review this chapter. I hope you guys are still having a great time reading my story. :)**

**Also, please forgive my grammar. I am suffering from a headache, colds and coughs but that didn't stop my from updating you guys! That's how much I love you all. Anywho, thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**'Till next time! Enjoy!**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**DICSLAMER: Percy Jackson is not mine. They are respectfully from Rick Riordan. I do not own any content or characters from it.**

**Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

**PERCY's POV**

"I pick truth"

When the words left my mouth, I quickly regretted saying it.

Thalia had an evil smile on her face. Let me correct that; a psychotic smile on her face. Damn! I should've picked dare.

"Okay Kelp head. We're going to start the questions to Luke, then Nico, then Annabeth and lastly, me." She said as she continues to smile like a mentally ill person.

I gulped. Thalia's going to have her revenge on me. I guarantee it. I may not die from being dared to lie flat on the streets and wait for a car to run over me but I will certainly die from embarrassment.

I sighed and get on with it. I faced Luke as he thought of what to ask me.

"Oh, okay. Remember the time when we were in the sixth grade, you had this crush on, uh, what's her name again? It starts with the letter C…"

"Her name's Cally…" Thalia said.

"No, it's Calypso." I corrected. "We only called her Cally because we wanted to annoy her." I said as I remembered her.

"Oh yeah! Calypso. Right, anyway, you had a crush on her remember and I heard a rumour that even until now I do not know if it's true or not."

"Okay, what do you want to ask then?"

"Is it true that Calypso was your first ever kiss?" Luke grinned at me.

I blushed madly. To be honest, I did had a crush on her but that was when I was a kid—wait, I'm still a kid—and I don't like her now. I looked at everyone's reaction: Luke was grinning and waiting for an answer, Nico was well, not interested even for a second, Thalia was smiling wickedly at me and raising her eyebrows up and down and then I shifted my gaze to Annabeth. She looked awkward and kind of flustered.

"No." I said and which was the truth by the way. I never had my first kiss before. That rumour spread out when they saw me and Calypso sitting by the tree during the party. It was just all a big misunderstanding.

My curiosity got the best of me and looked at Annabeth, who somehow looked like someone lifted a very heavy brick on her shoulder. I thought why did she reacted that way but Thalia interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay then, Nico?"

He looked at me, emotionless and began to speak.

"Do you like Hotdogs?"

I gawked at him, and as a matter of fact, he looked serious while asking his question.

"Are you serious?" I said, disbelieving.

"Yes, I am. Answer my question."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess so."

He looked at me for a while then gazed at the window. "I see. Interesting."

No, dude, YOU'RE interesting. I thought Nico couldn't possible get any weirder. I guess I was wrong.

I looked at Thalia, eyeing how stupid Nico is then shook her head. She turned her attention to me and smiled widely.

"Okay, Annabeth. Your turn."

I looked at Annabeth. She was wearing a loose grey shirt and blue pajamas. Her hair was in a loose bun and let out some of her bangs and hair fall to the side of her face. She looked refreshingly beautiful with just wearing pajamas… hold on now, what did I just thought about?

"Okay, Percy, what is your biggest fear?"

It was just simple question yet I struggled for an answer. Sure, I have lots of fear like losing my family and friends or failing Math but I can't say if those are my biggest fear. A part of me wanted to say, losing you but, wait… why did I just thought of that? Oh my gods, I feel like something's fluttering inside my stomach.

I felt my face turn warmed at that thought them shrugged it away.

"Uh, to be honest, I don't know yet."

"Really?" she said in a sceptical manner.

"Yeah. I swear. Hmm. If I do, I'll tell you as soon as I have one."

She smiled and nodded. I smiled at her. She's really pretty when she smiles. It makes me feel all warm like the sun shining down on me.

"Ehem!"

I looked at Thalia. Oh, boy.

"Well, looks like I'm the last one to torture… errr… ask you Kelp Head." She said smiling like a madcap person.

I took a deep breath. "Fine, let's get on with it."

"Okay!" she said merrily.

"So, Persues Jackson, there have been rumours spreading around the school that you have sights on a very special girl now…"

Wait, I do? How come I didn't know that?

"Well, do you mind sharing it to us who that pretty little lady who captured your undivided attention?" She said. Okay, seriously, I don't know who she is talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on dude! Everyone's been buzzing about it. Ask them." She pointed to Luka and Nico.

Luke and Nico nodded.

"Wait, how come I don't know anything about this?" Annabeth interrupted looking confused.

"You don't huh? Hmmm. Interesting." Nico said

Then they looked at me. "Dude, are you going to answer or not?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to answer and I would make that rumour false."

They, excluding Annabeth, looked amused. This is getting really weird, one because they all wanted me to tell them 'just kidding! Yeah it's true' and second, Nico, who barely participates in our conversation, especially in topics such as this is smiling and nodding like telling me to tell the truth.

"What?"

"Well, hmm. Okay. Let's just forget that." Thalia said which was pretty weird but there is one thing I've noticed though, she kept looking back and forth to Annabeth and me.

It was around 11:30, some of us began to fall asleep. Thalia was knocked out completely after challenging me into an eating the most hotdogs in 5 minutes. Of course, I won though. She was furious and not a little longer, fell asleep. Nico and Luke were playing my xbox but eventually got tired and fell asleep.

Annabeth, however was sitting on the couch reading one of her books and I just sat next to her, quietly. We were like that for a couple of minutes until Annabeth spoke,

"So, who's Calypso?"

"Oh, uh, she was our classmate during elementary. She was considered as the most popular girl in our school."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in Paris. Her parents got a job there so they moved."

"Oh, I see. Paris is a lovely place."

I looked at her staring down at her book. She shut it and looked at me. Her intense grey as locked its stare into mine.

"Percy, who was Thalia pertaining about earlier? How come you never told me about that?" She looked hurt which kinda broke my heart a bit. Though we've only known each other for quite some time now but still whenever I'm with her, it feels like I've known her for years.

"I told you, I don't know. I was actually shocked myself when she asked me that." I raised my right hand and promised to her that I didn't know.

She looked at me, more like examined, then she smiled. "Okay, I believe you." Which honestly, made me want to melt right there and then. Oh my goodness! I'm getting worse!

Then she did something that made me feel like I'm in the Isle of Blest. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I think I was as red as a tomato now. Good thing the lights were dimmed. She looked at me with her beautiful and intelligent grey eyes and smiled.

I grinned at her, what? I couldn't help it. The effect of her kissed made me so… giddy inside that I just couldn't help but grinned. Then I looked closely at her and I assured myself that she looked like as red as I am.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked as she leaned in closer to me. I put my arms around her, instinctively and she lay down her head to my shoulder.

"Hmm, why don't we go down to the beach?" I said.

She looked up at me, "But isn't it cold already? Why are we going down there?"

"Nothing. Come one, it'll be fun!" I insisted her, looking down at her stare.

"Fine" was all she said. We were in that position for quite a while. She became silent and just when I thought that she was sleeping she spoke,

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that if you find a girl that you like, you'll tell me, okay?"

I smiled to myself. "Why?"

"So that I can judge whether or not the girl is right for you."

I caressed her arm. "Okay, Wise Girl. I promise."

I felt her smile and not a moment too soon, she fell asleep. I laid her down the couch and covered her with a blanket and I went on my spot and fell into a sweet slumber with Annabeth's smile on my mind.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry for a short chapter but this is just like a part two of the last chapter so, I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more Percabeth scenes. Some one reviewed my short that it's slow paced and I agree. Haha! I'll try to make it a it fast but not too fast. ;)_**

**_Oh yeah! Percy's POV is more likely to appear than the rest because, well, I don't know really but I like having it in a boy's perspective since I am a a girl. LOL._**

**_Great news! I'm already planning for another Percabeth story! Haha. I'll post it after this story so that WLB won't be neglected. I want to focus on one story at a time, so you guys better watch out! This would atleast have 10-12 more chapter. :D_**

**_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review it again! :)_**

**_Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! _**_cantwaittillfall, Iridescent Coconut, BlueBerrySourStraps, Percabeth Lover12, Annechase, lovinbooks10, WisestOwl, Pokemonchen, Funnypuffins1600, and to the 3 anonymous. **:)**_

_**Lots of love to you all! **_

_**xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's chapter 14 for yah! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own anything related to Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns them, I only own the plot of the story**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

**ANNABETH's POV**

I woke up around seven in the morning. I looked at the people who were sleeping on the floor… with comforters of course. I looked at Thalia who looked was facing her pillow and her legs where wide spread, giving the other guys little space. On her left was Nico who was just sleeping peaceful. Wow! I never thought that the words Nico and peace would ever be in the same sentence. I looked to her right and what I saw was extremely hilarious!

Percy and Luke were hugging each other!

_Damn!_ I thought to myself while I was holding back my laugh. I took out my phone snapped a picture of them. Now I have blackmailto the both of them, and I have a feeling that I'll need this sometime in the future. I grinned while I looked at the picture.

I got up and fixed the couch and went into the kitchen. Since all of them are still asleep, I'm going to prepare some breakfast first. Hmm, eggs and waffles sound good. I looked up the fridge and the cabinets in the kitchen and gathered the ingredients and started to make breakfast.

I was waiting for the waffle to be done when my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Oh hey dad! What's up?"

"How's your overnight?"

"It was great. Just like before." I smiled sadly thinking about my friends back in Cali.

"I know, Annie." His voice sounded soft. " So, will you be going home anytime soon?"

"Oh, no dad. We're actually planning to go down the beach."

"Oh, but it's almost winter."

"I know but Percy insisted."

"Okay, just make sure to bring a sweater with you. You got your keys with you?"

"Yes dad. I'll go get it later."

"Okay, Susan and the twins went to visit their grandma; I'll be coming home late. I'm meeting with so co-workers today."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Love you."

"Love you too, Annie." Then he hung up.

After finishing the last batch of waffles, I heard footsteps near me. I turned around to see Nico standing near the counter, scratching his left eye.

"Good morning, Nico." I smiled at him and he smiled back. WOAH.

"Morning." He sat down at the stool and looked at me. I got a bit conscious by the way he looked at me, as if I was hiding something.

"What?"

He was silent and just looked at me with his brown eyes.

"It's a good thing you don't like hotdogs."

I looked at him and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"You're so weird, Nico." Then he smiled again. Wow. I'm getting used to him smiling. He doesn't look like a zombie when he smiles.

"Can I help you with anything?" He offered.

"No, it's okay. Breakfast is ready; I guess we should wake them up." I suggested and walked my way back to the living room. Before I could go get out of the kitchen, Nico stopped me and I looked at him, knowingly.

"Annabeth, I know why you moved here." He looked at me with sincere eyes.

I froze on my spot. I didn't know what to say. I was… I was…

"Nico, don't tell anyone about it. Please." I looked him right into his eyes. I can see his empathy towards me.

"Promise me." I sort off pleaded.

He nodded. "I promise that I won't tell anyone about it."

I sighed out of relief and we went back to the living room to wake up the others; forgetting what Nico pertained about that had happened a long time ago.

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

We were woken up by Annabeth and Nico and to my surprise, I was, well, hugging Luke! Not a good way to start your day now is it, Percy?

We all ate our breakfast which was made by Annabeth. Eggs and waffles with blueberry syrup in them. While we were eating, I can sense that something happened that was troubling Annabeth. She looked like a slumped person.

I don't know what happened but immediately, I wanted her to be happy again.

"So, are we going our separate ways after this or do you have something else in stored, Percy?" Luke asked as he drinks down his glass of milk.

"I was planning to take you guys down the beach today, you know, if you guys wanted." I said taking a big bite out of Annabeth's deliciously made blueberry waffles.

"But isn't it almost winter? I mean, it's a lot colder down the beach?" Thalia asked while munching down her eggs and waffle.

"Yeah but I was just thinking, you know, we can camp out there. Have barbeques, smores, sit around the bonfire… things like that."

"I like the idea." Nico said, plainly.

"Hmm, yeah. It sounds good." Annabeth agreed as she sits beside me. I unconsciously wiped some blueberry syrup off from the side of her mouth.

"Thanks" she smiled at me and continued eating.

I smiled back and I saw Nico looking at me and teased a smile at me. I just shrugged it off.

"Okay then. Let's meet up again later maybe around 5 in the afternoon?" I said.

"Sure dude but I'll just meet you guys at the beach; mom's making me take her to this restaurant down Washington Place." Luke said.

"Then it's settled then. We'll be going down to Montauk beach."

After we finished our breakfast, we cleaned the house so that when mom and Paul gets back, I won't be sued for trashing our place.

Annabeth, Thalia and Luke said their goodbyes while Nico stayed in our house saying that he doesn't want to deal with his sister's tantrums at the moment, so I let him.

We were watching tv when all of a sudden Nico turned it off.

"What the hell, dude?" I looked at him irritably.

"One question, one answer."

I looked at him warily. "O-kay?" I said slowly.

"Do you like Annabeth or not?"

"Of course I do, if not then she wouldn't be my friend right?" I received a slap on the back of my head.

"Dimwit! Not like that!" Okay, now this is the Nico I know. You see, he's weird alright but when it's just me and him, he's very different. He was like my brother.

"Ow! Then what?" I yelled.

"Like, like her… like her."

Then I got what he meant. I felt my face heat up. Nico smirked and pointed his pointing finger at me.

"You're blushing."

"What? Am not!" I swatted his finger away from my face and stood up.

I went into my bedroom and he followed me there.

"Oh, come on Perce. I know you won't admit it to Thalia because she'll just tease you until you die and I'm most definitely sure you won't admit it Annabeth."

He said as he leaned casually at the door.

I looked at his, still blushing.

"I… I don't know." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"I said, I don't know." I said a little louder.

"Sorry?" Okay, with the creepy smile on his face, I know his fooling me now.

"I said, I don't know!" I yelled at him.

He frowned. "Man, you're stupid." He turned his back to me.

I just shrugged at him and went back into the living room.

"It's almost three, we better get ready. Thalia will be bringing the raw meat, Luke volunteered to bring the drinks and Annabeth will bring the things we need for smores."

He got up and looked at me and sighed. "Fine"

I sighed as I went to the kitchen to prepare some sandwiched for us. I mean, why would Nico ask me some question like that? He's not the type of guy who would intrude or be interested on someone else's love life.

I mean, if I do like Annabeth, I would know. Right? I scrambled my hair in frustration.

I guess Nico was right. I am stupid.

* * *

**_I agree with Nico, Percy. You're stupid!_**

**_LOL._**

**_So, how you guys think of this chapter? Please review it. It will mean so much to me :)_**

**_Anyway, Nico will play a very important part in my story. Just a brief explanation to his character. He's mysterious and quiet most of the times but when his with Percy, he's a bit more different. More talkative because Percy was the first person who ever befriended Nico._**

**_Anywho, For the person who asked for a NICO POV... No worries, he will have some in the future chapters ;)_**

**_Next chapter, will have Percabeth moments. I'll make that chapter longer, we have so much going on our school and I'm sorry if I broke my promise, well I'll be postponing the Percabeth moments next chapter, and a longer one too! I swear in the River Styx!_**

**_Anywho, ta ta for now! 'Till the next chapter!_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews! :)_**

**_PS: Forgive my wrong description of Nico's eyes. I felt so ashamed. I re-uploaded the chapter, though. Enjoy!_**

**_xx_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I made this chapter, extra special. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own Percy Jackson. Okay? Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

**PERCY's POV**

We were now at Annabeth's house waiting for her as she fixes her stuff.

"Almost done, guys!" she yelled from her room and peeked out her head from the door. "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's alright." I said quickly. Annabeth came out of her room with carrying a backpack and some paper bags. She was wearing khaki shorts, grey tank top and a cartooned style hoodie. She looked simple yet so cute.

"Let's go." She gestured us to come and we went out of their apartment.

Nico drove us to Montauk beach where we had reserved cabin for us to settle in.

"So, tell me again why where not stopping by Thalia's house?" Annabeth asked from the backseat.

"Well, she said she already have a ride. I'm guessing Jason will take her here." I replied to her.

"Oh, I see." Then I looked at the front mirror to take a peek at her. She got a book from her bag and read it. She was reading Jay Asher's _The Future of Us_.

"Ehem." I was startled and looked at Nico, who even though facing the road, had a smile—a teasing smile—across his face. I felt my face heat up and immediately looked outside.

"So obvious." He said and I can feel him smiling while he said that. I just ignored it.

We arrived at Montauk beach and settled ourselves in our cabin. We had a great view of the beach which I, of course, made sure that we do get the cabin that has a fantastic view.

While we settled in, Nico offered to gather some cut woods from the wood shop just a few meters back from the beach.

He got his keys and went on his way but before he could he went near me and whispered,

"I'm giving you privacy now. Better take advantage of it while Thalia and Luke are not yet around." Then he winked at me and smirked. I shook my head, disbelieving Nico's mischievous ways.

Annabeth sat in the hammock and looked at me. She gestured for me to come and sit next to her, so I did.

We were in silence for a minute or two then she spoke.

"I love this place. Did you know that this was the first place I've ever went since we came to New York." She said.

I looked at her, "Really?"

"Yah! We didn't go to our house first because dad wanted to show us this beach."

"I see. Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, when my dad was here during some conferences and get himself stressed out, he would go here and he would get himself stress free." She said while gazing out at the sun setting down.

"I love it here 'cause it reminds me of my dad." She looked at me thoughtfully.

"See, my dad loves beaches and not just beaches. Basically, anything that has to do with aqua." I said, chuckling. I heard her giggle which made me smile.

"I bet you're a lot more like your dad." I faced her and looked at her intelligent grey eyes.

"How can you say that?"

"Well, I can see that you love the ocean which you already stated that your dad loves it too; you love anything that involves water like swimming or the water fountain…"

I looked at her, surprised. "Wha-what do you mean?"

She let out a small laugh, "Well I saw you once, just letting the water from the fountain touch your face, which is why you're regularly visiting the detention class."

I laughed at that. "So you're stalking me now, Chase?" I smirked at her.

"Not a chance Seaweed brain! I'd rather stalk a tree than you." She said with a mocking face.

I touched my heart and faked like I was hurt. "Ouch! You've hurt my inner being."

She stuck her tongue out and laughed softly.

I really like hearing her laugh; whether it's a giggle, a mocking laugh or a whole-hearted laugh. It's like the sound of the waves of the ocean to me. It actually keeps me calm. I smiled at that thought. I can't believe that she has this effect on me.

"Uh, Percy?"

"Yeah"

"Is there something on my face?" She looked at me curiously.

"No, why?"

"Well, you keep on looking at my face with that smile of yours, so I thought that you're making fun of me." She reasoned out.

I felt my cheeks go warm. "Uh… I, uh…"

"Nevermind. Anyway, why is Thalia and Luke taking so long to come here? And where the hell is Nico? He should be back by now." She stood up and went outside to look for them.

"I'll call Luke." I suggested.

"Okay, I'll call Thalia." She said.

I dialled up Luke's number and waited for him to answer.

"Percy?"

"Where are you? What's taking so long?"

"I, uh… made a detour. Sorry bro, we're on our way."

"Okay, well you better hur—wait, we?" I asked. He became silent.

"I got to go now. I'll see you in a bit." Then he hung up. That was weird.

I stood up and joined Annabeth outside.

"Thalia said she's on her way now."

"Yeah, so did Luke."

"Well, all we have to do is to wait for Nico to come back with the cut woods so we can start the bonfire." She suggested.

"Okay."

After a couple of minutes, Nico arrived carrying a sack of cut woods.

"Woah Nico! We're only staying her until midnight not for a week." I said to him.

"Well, I got it in a much cheaper price, so I thought I would but it. Besides, we might need a little bit more woods to keep us warm tonight. I heard it'll be down to 15 degrees later."

"Oh, okay."

I helped Nico prepare the bonfire while Annabeth was inside the cabin preparing the smores. Thalia came around 8:30 in the evening and Luke came a couple of minutes after. Hmm… very suspicious.

"Sorry I'm late. Got stuck at home. Jason's being, well, Jason." She said as she made her way inside the cabin.

Luke came up to me and Nico. "Sorry I was late guys, I uh, something came and for my apology, I brought the grill. Knowing Percy over here forgot to bring one."

I mentally slapped myself to that. How can I even forget that? Stupid me!

"Crap! Thanks dude! You're a lifesaver!" I said to him.

"Uh, I'll go set this up." He went to the spot near the cabin and set up the grill.

We started our little gathering around nine and while Luke was preparing dinner, Thalia suggested playing a little game.

"Okay guys! Let's play soccer!"

"But isn't it kinda dark. I mean, it might be difficult to see." I retorted back at her.

"Well, that's the thrill in it! Come on! Let's play!"

We were divided into two teams, Thalia and Annabeth and Nico and I. We drew our goal lines 10 meters away from each other and began to play. Thalia had the ball and kicked it to Annabeth. Nico chased her while she continues to run, she almost made it to our goal when Nico snatched the ball and began kicking it to their side. I tried to block Thalia but she was too fast! She got away from me and blocked Nico and took the opportunity to grab the ball and kick it to Annabeth. I had to run as fast as I can so that I can be able to catch it before she does but unfortunately, I'm clumsy and I run straight through Annabeth and we both fell back on the sand. I was on top while she was at the bottom.

She was laughing her head off, "Good going, Seaweed brain! Hahaha!" She continues to laugh.

I stared into her face, it was really lovely. I got up from our position 'cause it was quite awkward and sat beside her.

"I'm tired" She stated.

There were some sand on her face and some hair strands too. I wipe the sand off of her face and tucked in the loose hair strands. I gazed into her eyes. Her face was so soft and smooth. She doesn't need make up to look beautiful because she already is.

"Ehem!" I regained my consciousness back and looked up to see Thalia and Nico, smiling creepily at us.

"Stop staring at each other or both of you might melt." Thalia said. Nico just let out a small but irritating laugh.

It was a good thing though, that it was dark. They won't see me blushing. Frankly, I've been constantly blushing these past few days. What the hell is wrong with me?

Saved by Luke, he called us back saying that dinner was ready. We all went back to the cabin and ate our dinner and after which, we went out and we sat around the bonfire.

We started to do our smores.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do?" Luke asked. I find it a bit weird that Thalia and Luke are sitting next to each other. Before, you couldn't even get those two in the same room but now…

"Hey Percy, what do you suggest?" Annabeth faced me.

"Uhm, I guess we can tell ghost stories?" I suggested.

"Nahhh! That's too mainstream. How about we tell each other our deepest darkest secrets." Thalia suggested.

I felt Annabeth stiffened next to me. I looked at her and she had this unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah" was all she said but didn't even bother to look at me.

I turned to Thalia, "Why so?"

"Well, since we're all friends and well we've known each other for quite some time now, we don't even know that much about each other. You know, except for the super obvious." She said.

"Well, let's give it a go then." Luke said.

Nico was silent during the whole thing and I swear he kept on looking at Annabeth from time to time.

"So, who'll be first?" Thalia said. She looked around and pointed her index finger to Nico.

He looked nonchalantly at her and then shrugged.

"Since you're the quietest person in our group, I guess we should start off with you." Thalia said.

"Hmp" was all he said.

He taught of something first then looked at every one of us.

"We went to San Francisco last summer…"

"We all know that!" Thalia butted in. Nico gave her a look and she mouthed sorry.

""We were there because dad had some people to talk to. One night, I was walking past a neighbourhood when I witnessed something horrifying…"

He stopped and looked a bit uncomfortable then he continued.

"To cut the story short, I won't be filling in much of the details but, yeah I guess I can say that I've witnessed something I shouldn't have."

We we're all silent but we respected Nico, especially Thalia and Luke since they don't know Nico as much as I do.

I coughed out to break the silence.

"I guess it's my turn now. Heh" I sheepishly smiled.

"Uhm, I guess my deepest darkest secret is that…" I thought about it really hard. I never told anyone about it but I guess it's time.

"I have a brother"

"You mean you're not an only child?" Luke asked.

"Well, technically, I still am but only to my parents."

They all looked at me, quizzically.

"What I meant to say is that my dad had another child with another woman."

Another silence.

"I found out about it two years ago. His name is Tyson. He's 5 years old now and he's living with my Dad at South Carolina."

They all looked at me with different expression. I never really talked about my dad. See, he and my mom got divorced when I was twelve. I know most of you will think that I hate my dad but in all honesty, I love him. He's my inspiration on pursuing my dreams of becoming a renowned swimmer. He was a swimmer when he was younger then became a Marine Biologist. He loves everything about the ocean. I would seldom visit him during spring break and we'd go fishing on the lake near his house. He got involved with another woman who died after giving birth to Tyson. I met him after a few months and I stayed the whole summer there with my mom to help dad take care of Tyson. At first, I thought they were going to get back together but I thought wrong. They're on good terms, friends even but that's that.

"Wow. We, uh… well, uhm…" Thalia said utterly.

"Okay then. Who's next?" I asked to change the topic. I really don't like talking about my dad with them though. I'm not really comfortable with it.

"I'll go." Luke said.

"Mine is that I actually almost killed my dad."

Well, this is much creepier than ghost stories. We were all agape.

"Wha—" Annabeth was about to ask when Luke raised his hands.

"It was during spring time where I have spent a summer with my dad at Italy. I just got my driver's license and we celebrated by drinking at a bar. You can say that my dad is really cool because he tricked the bouncers by telling them that I was 18 which I, by the way, looked like one before. We had a fair share of drinks but I drank more. When we were about to go home, dad suggested that we stay in for the night since we were both drunk—well, dad was just tipsy, on the other hand I was drunk."

He said as he stared in to the fire.

"I told him that I was fine so we drove off. He was still guiding me throughout the whole ride. He even offered me to let him drive, of course a prideful person that I was, I said no. We were driving past a cliff side when all of a sudden a truck which I did not see suddenly showed up in front of our car and crashed into us."

"I was less injured because I turned the wheel and the passenger side was the one that crashed the truck."

"All I knew was that my dad was in a coma for about 6 months."

"So that's why you've been away when we were freshmen back then." Thalia said giving him a sympathised look.

"Yeah, well, anyway… who's next?"

"I think we should stop…" Annabeth said in a lower voice. I can sense a different aura in her. Something felt absolutely wrong.

"Why?" Thali asked.

"Well, it's just that, what if some of us don't want to share anything huh? I mean, like what if that 'deep dark secret' is something that can ruin a person's reputation or even life?" She said, a bit yelling.

We all stared at her and I swear she was at the brink of crying.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Her face full of concerned towards Annabeth.

She looked up on each one of us the stood up and run. I got up and chased after her.

She was running fast, damn! She's a fast runner but I still managed to catch up on her and grabbed her by the wrist and face her to me. She was crying, really hard.

"Oh, Annabeth." I locked her inside my arms and held her tightly. Making her feel that I was there for her.

"I…can't…it's…" She said in between sobs.

"Shhh. It's okay Annabeth. It's okay." I caressed her back and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I just can't…bring it up…it's too…painful…" She said and I can feel that whatever her deep dark secret is, it sure as hell made her a wreck.

As soon as she calmed down, we both decided to go back to the cabin. We were a bit far from where the cabin is so we took the time to walk slowly.

I was still holding Annabeth, keeping her by my side. She stopped on her tracks which made me face her. I looked up to her beautiful face. The moonlight made her face even more beautiful. I think that word is underrated.

"Percy…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

Then with one swift move, her lips landed into my cheek.

"Thank you." She gave me a grateful smile.

"Anytime, Wise girl. I am always here for you. Remember that, okay?" I said it almost like a whisper.

I swear to the Greek gods—which by the way I learned to love ever since I've read mythological books—that Annabeth looked flushed. She… she was blushing. I look intently straight into her eyes and so did she.

"Percy, I…"

Then, much to her—and my—surprise, I planted a kiss on her flushed cheeks then I made my way to kiss the top of her nose… then at that very moment… that very beautiful moment, I cupped her face and slowly made my way down to her lusciously pink lips.

At first, I was shock with what I did, and I bet Annabeth was too, shocked but after a few seconds, she responded to my kiss. Slowly but surely, I held on to her perfectly tiny waist and made her face me. She crept her soft and wonderful hands up to my neck.

The kiss only lasted like fifteen seconds but felt like hours. It was perfect. We both pulled away from each other, catching our breath and looking flushed. We both rested our foreheads from each other.

She looked up to me, with her majestic eyes, she smiled to me.

I smiled to her. We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other knowingly and we both headed back to the cabin with hands intertwined with each other.

* * *

**OH MY GODS! Hahahaha! Well, what do you guys think? **

**Please Read and Review!**

And thank you for my constant reviewers :) You're all have a special place in my heart x

**I think that's all I have to say. Hope you guys enjoy! Till next chapter! ;)**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, well, that was fast? LOL. Chapter 16 is ready to serve ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I still don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

**ANNABETH's POV**

It's been quite a week last week. We had a sleepover at Percy's and the next day we went to the beach.

The beach…

Okay, so basically, what happened during that night was we sat around the bonfire and started to tell some of our deep dark secrets; I got emotional and ran off then Percy followed me; we sat quietly at the beach and when we were walking back to the cabin…

I felt myself blush madly. I was sitting at the top of my bed reading a good book when I re-called what happened last week.

Percy and I kissed! He kissed me, I kissed him back, and we both kissed each other! Damn it, Annabeth! You're so sappy! I couldn't say I didn't like the kiss; it was quite the opposite actually.

It was like out lips were meant for each other. Oh my goodness! Annabeth Chase, what the hell is wrong with you?

I mentally slapped myself. I was on my way to Thalia's house, we were partners in Home Economics and the teacher made us do an interior design of a kitchen. I know what you're thinking, and I'm as confused as to why our teacher made us do a replica of a kitchen rather than, oh you know, taking care of pretend baby; stuffs like that.

I reached their house around 12:30 in the afternoon and was greeted by Thalia.

"Hey, Annie! Come on in!" She gestured me as I went inside their humble abode.

"Ugh, Thalia! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I said with a hint of irritation to my voice. She just laughed it off.

"So, where's Jason?" I asked, usually, Jason spends the weekdays just sitting around their couch and watch the sports channel all day long.

"Oh, lover boy has a date today." She said as she entered her room. She was getting some of the materials we need while I stayed in the living room.

"Woah, date? Oh my god! Seriously?" I was giggling a bit.

"Yeah, dude! I'm more surprised than you are!" She said as she came out and sat beside me.

"Here you go, Annie" She said smiling at me.

I just rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm making an exception since you won't stop calling me that."

She grinned triumphal at me.

"Great, let's get started then."

We started doing our projects and after two hours, we've finally made most of the parts of the kitchen.

"Ugh, my hand hurts! Can we like rest for a while?" She said as she slumped back at the sofa.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I got up. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure! Go help yourself."

As I came back with two glass of water, I saw Thalia holding my phone and looked at me, sheepishly.

"What's with the look?" I asked while I gave her the water and sat down beside her.

"Oh, nothing. Here's your phone. Oh! By the way, someone texted you." She said as she sipped her water.

Curious enough, I opened my phone to read the message, it was from Percy

_Annabeth, we need to talk. It's about what happened during the bonfire. Please. I'll meet you at the park by 6pm. Please come._

Truth be told, I was actually avoiding Percy after that incident. Yeah, we kissed, we held hand but when we got nearer to the cabin I let go of his hand and ran to Thalia. Then these past few days, I've been constantly avoiding him; ignoring his calls and text message. I honestly didn't know why I was but I felt scared. I felt ashamed and… confused.

I looked at Thalia, she was looking at me with a creepy grin on her face.

"What?" I said.

"So… You and Percy huh? What happened?" She said.

"You read my message?" I asked almost yelling.

"Dude! You have an iPhone. I can see messaged quickly okay? Not my fault." She said while raising both of her hands up.

I sat quietly looking at my phone.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She said in a much softer voice.

I was really hesitant but Thalia's like a sister to me. She's my best bud; I don't want to hide things from her. I sighed.

"Fine."

She placed the water down the table and listened intently at me.

"Okay, so when I ran off from the bonfire, Percy chased me right?"

She nodded.

"Well, he comforted me and while we were on our way back, we uh… we kinda… no… we…"

"You guys what? Come on! Spit it out!" She said with excitement and irritation in her voice.

"Okay, grumpy! We… kissed."

Her jaw dropped; wide eyed and silent.

"You… you…" Then she squealed.

I covered up my ears.

"Oh my gosh! You guys kissed! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! She started jumping up and down, which I thought that it was kinda weird because, well, Thalia's a tough chick. I never thought she'd have this side of her.

"Calm down!"

She stopped jumping and sat down again.

"So, are you guys together now? Wait, if you guys are, then why are you avoiding each other? I've noticed that you guys haven't been together in one room or if you guys were, you'd sit far away from him. What's the deal?"

"Okay, first of all, catch your breath first. You're so giddy! Second, well, were not… together—"

"What? But you just said that—"

"I know, but I kinda felt awkward after that. I mean, we might have just kissed because of the moment. Besides, I don't even know if he likes me more than a friend." I said as I gazed down the floor.

She sighed.

"But the question is: do you like him more than a friend?"

I looked at her and her eyes were full of sincerity.

"I… I…" I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I do but I have this fear inside of me that… that…" Then I felt it, tears forming from the brim of my eyes.

"That he might not like me when he learns about my past." I said almost inaudible.

We were silent. Then she stood up went in front of me and kneeled. She stroked my golden locks and sighed.

"Look, Annabeth. I know that this isn't the right time for me, for us to discuss your past but don't let it stop you from hindering your feelings towards Percy."

"I know that you like him, I can feel it and I know he likes you too. I can see it every time you're in each other's company. Those sparkle in your eyes, meaningful smiles, that unexplainable aura you guys have when you're together. Annabeth, don't let this moment pass, okay? Just forget about your past."

"But I don't think I can…" I was crying now.

Thalia sat beside me and hugged me tightly, "I know you can, Annabeth. You're a strong girl and besides, I'm here right?" I looked up to her and saw softness behind those electric blue eyes.

"And don't forget Percy." She smiled and I smiled as well.

"Now cheer up! You don't want Percy to see you like that now would you?" She patted my head and I stifled a small laugh.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

I wiped the tears away.

"Thalia,"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my past. I wanted too but…"

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "I understand Annabeth. Whenever you're ready, okay?"

I nodded.

"Now, you better get your butt moving or you're going to be late!" She said as she started to work on our project once again.

"Late? For what?"

"For your date with Percy" Thalia said as she winked at me. I just laughed and continued our project.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! Okay, I'm laughing at nothing.**

**Anywho, so they weren't together together but you guys should read the next chapter ;) I'll be posting it next week.**

**I've already made an outline of the next chapters so maybe it'll be easier for me to write and update.**

**Thank you again for reviewing the last chapter and I do hope you review this chapter too! :)**

**Enjoy reading! Love you guys! **

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't murder me! I'm sorry! Here's Chapter 17 for ya! **

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

**PERCY's POV**

I was waiting for her at the park. It was only 5 in the afternoon when I arrived there since it's only just a few blocks away from our house.

I sat near the small lake which was a bit far from the main park. There were only few people who go there since it's far.

I was still reminiscing what happened to us during that night. Her lips felt so soft and it tasted like honey; her eyes shines from the dimness of the night; and her smile, her magnificent smile that makes my heart beat faster than a cheetah running.

It was a perfect night. My first kiss to the girl I really like.

I still wondered why she started to avoid me. I mean, did she not like my kiss? Am I a bad kisser? Did I cross the line? Did she not felt the same way as I did because I'm sure as hell that I felt that she did.

I was waiting patiently for her and as minutes passed by, some couples have come back and forth from the lake. I kinda envy them and wished that Annabeth and I would be like that… someday.

It was 6 o'clock and I turned my gaze towards the other end of the lake. There, I saw a girl with luscious blonde hair that curls like a princess. She was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans with black chucks. Simple? Yes but for me, she's the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

Always on time. I smiled.

When she reached to my side of the lake she sat on the other end of the bench.

Silence.

I have to admit, we're in an awkward position right now. I mean, we've gone from strangers, to acquaintances, to friends, to best friends and now…

"So..." I said awkwardly. Damn it! Why is it so hard?

She didn't move but I saw her eyes sneaked a glance at me.

I sighed.

"What happened during the beach the other day," I started but then got interrupted by her.

"Look Percy, I'm sorry about that. I… I was… I was stupid okay? I'm sorry if I took advantage of the—"

I cut her off. "Woah wait a minute. You never took advantage Annabeth." I was facing her now.

"I did! Now you must think I'm a horrible person, using you when I'm at my lowest point or even worse, like, a slut."

I stood up and she looked at me. I went in front of her and kneeled. I looked straight into her beautiful eyes with confidence and spoke,

"Look at me; you are not a slut okay? I never thought of you that way nor did I think you took advantage of me. If anything else, I was happy when you kissed me."

I saw her eyes lighten up. I smiled at her.

"Annabeth, the first time I ever laid my eyes on you was at the beach. I thought you were cute even though I was hit by the freebee."

She let out a small laugh.

"When I saw you at school, I was actually pretty happy because I get to see you and have the chance to know you. I was pretty interested in you when I saw at the beach. Then when we became friends, I was glad because I never had a friend who was smarter and wiser than Abraham Lincoln and never have I ever met a girl who was can actually make the Rachel Dare insecure.

"When I heard the rumours about me dating another girl, I instantly thought of you because you were the only girl I hang out with, more often than Thalia. I was actually worried that you might get the wrong idea why I befriended you and in all honesty, my intentions were pure.

"Annabeth, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life right now. I was pretty confused at first about how I felt about you. I thought that my cheeks turning red whenever you compliment me; or the fluttery feeling I get from my stomach whenever I look into you tantalizing and majestic eyes and smile; or the pain that I feel whenever you're with some other guy or just even knowing that a guy would ask you out on a date. I thought that that was normal when it comes to a girl friend but then I thought of how I treat Thalia and it was completely different from how I treat you Wise girl.

"You make me happy all the time even through sad times, you always manage to make me smile; You're the reason why my grades are improving—well, aside from the fact that you tutoring me—because you became my inspiration. You're the reason why I'm being too sappy with moments we spend together because as far as I am concerned, those were my favourite moments that I will cherish for the rest of my life.

"Annabeth, I like you. I really, really like you."

She was just looking at me, tears brimming from the edge of her eyes.

"Percy…"

She opened her mouth but then closed again.

I gazed at her eyes and tucked the loose hair strand from her face.

"Look, Wise girl, I'm not pressuring you to like me back. I just wanted you to know how I really felt about you because honestly, if I didn't tell you, I think I might explode!" I chuckled a bit of my exaggeration.

She just looked at me.

"Percy… I…"

She placed her soft hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Thank you." She smiled and then what happened next was like a bliss.

She leaned down and I leaned up. We were so close, that if you try to place stick in it, it won't push through.

She grazed her lips unto mine and I felt her soft lips and warm breath.

I leaned more just enough to close the gap between us. We were kissing now. She tasted like honey with a hint of mint. Our mouth moved together in rhythm and in harmony, like a piano. A piano, so delicate, you would be careful enough not to push the keys to hard but once you started playing, there's no stopping you in playing those beautiful notes.

I think that's how I felt when kissing Annabeth.

Kissing her with passion yet with sweetness all at the same time feels like I'm in heaven.

We pulled away from each other, breathless. We placed our foreheads against each other and smiled.

She looked at me, and smiled whole-heartedly.

"I like you too, Percy." Then she tackled me with a fierce but sweet hug that made us fall into the grassy floor.

I laughed at her, "Woah, there Wise girl! Aren't we excited much?"

She just held me tightly.

"That's because I'm happy!" She said and I can feel her pouting from her comment. How I wished I can see her pouting, I find it cute and well, it turned me on.

"Stupid, Seaweed brain." She said as she's still hugging me.

"Now, you calling me a stupid? Wow Annabeth, what a beautiful compliment I got from my _first girlfriend_." I said. She looked up on me, curiosity present in her eyes.

"You… you've never had a girlfriend before?" She asked. We are now sitting at the meadow of grass.

"Yep!" Which I made the the "p" pop.

"Wha—… why?"

"Well, I never really liked any girls on our school. They all wear too much make-up and too little clothing." I said "Well, maybe except Thalia but, you know what I mean." I added.

"Haha! Yeah. I know what you mean." She smiled to me.

I stood up and offer her my hand. She took it and we started to walk out of the park.

We made it back to Annabeth's apartment, still holding each other's hand.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday?" I asked.

"Sure, we can go to school together?"

"Of course. I would love that." I smiled and gave her a big hug. I felt her smiled upon my chest and mumbled something.

"What?" I lifted up her face, I was a good 5 inches taller than her.

"I said, I like you too, Seaweed brain!" She quickly kissed my lips and got out of our cuddling.

"Good Night Percy." She smiled and went inside while I stand there still amazed and in awe of what had happened today.

I can say that, for the record, this is by far the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

**SO SORRY GUYS!**

**It's our exam week today and next week so I'll be busy for a while but I'll be posting the next chap by the end of the month. Don't kill me!**

**Anywho, thank you for the reviews guys. :)**

**So, how do you think of this chapter? Please review. Thank you!**

**I have to go now, Exams are a bit difficult now that I'm a junior. Dang it! **

**Love you guys! **

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot of the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

**THALIA'S POV**

I'm really happy for Annabeth and Percy. It's been a week since they've told each other how they really felt and I have never seen anyone as happy as they are.

I actually envy them a little because they're free to express how they feel for each other. Out in public.

It was lunch time and we were eating our own food when we heard a sudden burst of laughter. We looked at the person whose laugh came from. It was from the Stolls. I shook my head at how mischievous and free-spirited those twins are.

"The Stolls never learn their lesson." Annabeth shook her head as we saw Mr. Blofis scold at the Stolls thus giving them detention.

"Yeah, well, they are the Stoll brothers who filled the Principal's drawer with hundreds of frog in it." Luke said.

"Don't forget the time they went into the girls bathroom to played a prank on Clarisse but then backfired." I added.

"Mrs. Dodds was so pissed! She even made them do community service for six months!" Percy said and we were all laughing now.

I gazed at Percy and Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth were not the type of couple who displays too much PDA. They were talking to Nico but you can see in their eyes that even in simple gestures, like their shoulder's brushing with each other or just simply looking at each other, they are contented… satisfied.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder and looked up at Luke's beautiful blue eyes. I smiled at him and went to finish my lunch.

School ended early today because the faculty had a little party to celebrate the Principal's birthday today. I actually thought that when you reach the age of 40, you'd stop celebrating your birthday.

Annabeth came up to my locker, "Hey, Thals! Nico, Percy and I are going to the Pizza shack later, wanna come?"

"Uhm, I can't." I said quickly.

"Why?"

"Uh, well, I have things to do." I said, not wanting to sound a bit weird.

"What kind of things?"

"Things." I shove my book back to my locker and closed it. "Look Annabeth, I really can't come today. I'm sorry."

She was silent. "Okay. I'll see you, whenever." Then she walked off.

I felt guilty about it. We haven't quite got to bond together lately like we used to do. I know Annabeth's mad at me right now but I'll just make it up to her somehow.

I shook my head and went outside of school.

I walked past the parking lot when I saw Luke. I came up to him and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We climbed on the car and went off.

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

I walked back to Percy's locker to meet Nico and him there. It's so strange that Thalia have been turning down our, especially my offer to hang out. I miss Thalia and I have a feeling that that 'thing' is not a _thing._

"Hey, where's Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Oh, she can't come with us today." I said briefly while we walked down the hall.

"Why?" It was Nico's turn to ask.

"She said she has some _things _to do." And I emphasized on the word things.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get going! I'm straving!" Percy asked as we went to the parking lot. I was about to climb in when I saw Thalia… getting inside of a person's car—Luke's car to be exact. I was about to move closer and get a better look when Nico interrupted my concentration.

"Hey, Annabeth. Aren't you getting in?"

"Wha—no. I, uh, I mean, yeah." I said as I gazed to the moving vehicle with to person that had been aloof with us lately.

We were waiting for our orders and the boys were discussing something about pink and orange. I didn't paid any attention to them because I was still lost in thoughts of what I've seen earlier. I mean, yeah, Thalia and Luke are okay now but I didn't think that they'd be _that_ okay.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Percy wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, with wariness in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry." I smiled up to him then at Nico, who just shrugged.

"Okay" he said and just then our pizza arrived and started eating.

It was half past six when we decided to go home.

"Hey, Nico. Aren't you coming with us?" Percy asked.

"No. I have to drop by dad's office. Bianca's there and she need 'help' with something 'important'." He said as he rolled his eyes.

I laughed and so did Percy. "Ooooh! Good luck man! You'll be needing it." Nico just rolled his eyes and went to hail a cab.

"So," I looked up at Percy who was wearing a loop-sided smirk on his face.

"So?"

"Well, we're alone now. Do you want to go for a walk, just for a little while?" He asked, bashfully.

I smiled, "Sure. I'm not in a hurry to go home now."

We parked Percy's car at his apartment and once we got out we decided to walk.

While we were walking, I couldn't help myself to stop thinking at the thought of Luke and Thalia together. I know I may sound very assuming, but trust me. It is so weird! I can't, I mean, if there's something going on between them, she'll tell me. Right?

Percy noticed my sudden silence and grabbed my hand. We were at the park's playground now.

"Hey, I know something's bothering you. Tell what is it." He said almost pleading.

"I… I don't know…" I hesitated. If he would know about what I saw today, he'll probably burst out laughing at my seriousness of the matter.

"Come one, Wise Girl. You can trust me." Percy said looking intently at my grey-stormy eyes.

I bit my lip and sighed.

"Remember when I asked Thalia if she would join us to the Pizza shack? Well, she said she was busy and she has to do _something_. Well, when we were about to get in the car I saw Thalia… with Luke."

I saw his expression turned from serious to shock.

"Well, uh… why? Is there something wrong with… uh… with that?" He shifted a bit and I felt something in my gut that somehow, Percy knows something that I don't know.

"No, well it's just, I got curious. Thalia's has been _missing in action _for the past couple of weeks and well, as her best friend, I'm starting to get worried. We barely talk to each other and whenever we do, she'd just say some stupid excuse to leave."

I said as I felt tears brimming from the edge of my eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" I looked up and met Percy's eyes. They were full of concern and… guilt.

He sighed heavily and tucked in a strand of hair from my face.

"Look, Annabeth. Whatever it is that's going on with Thalia and Luke right now, I'm not the right person to tell you about—"

"Wait, what?" I recalled what he said.

"What do you mean by "_going on with Thalia and Luke"_?"

"I told you, I'm not the right person to tell you about it." He said as he gently put his warm, soft hands unto my cheeks.

"Well then, let's go see that _right person_, shall we?" I said as I didn't wait for his response and dragged him to hail a cab and went to Thalia's place.

I knocked on the door a couple of times and when it opened, Jason was the one who faced me.

"Yo, Percy! Uh, Annabeth, right?" He said keeping his cool façade.

I nodded. "Is Thalia home?"

"Ohhh, you just missed her by a couple of minutes. She went to the theatre to watch a movie."

"Is she alone?"

"No, she was with that Luke fella. Thought they were over but, they've been going out for quite a while now."

I was shocked and hurt when he said that. How can my best friend, didn't tell me about this?

"Thanks, Jason. I guess we better—"

"Damn it! Jason, I left my—"

Thalia was shocked to see us standing in front of their doorstep.

"A-Annabeth, wha…what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Thal's I forgot my jacket too, I—"

Luke stopped on his tracks when he saw us—me in particular.

"So, I guess _best friends_ keep secrets now, huh?" I said as I stormed off and passed by Thalia and Luke.

I don't know where my feet take me but I just walked faster and faster every step I made. I was hurt that Thalia kept dating Luke a secret from me! I mean, yeah, I didn't tell anyone one about the one secret that apparently Nico knew but I'm willing to tell her about it when I'm ready. How can she do that? It's like she doesn't trust me?

I felt tears falling down one by one as I hear footsteps coming up to me.

"Annabeth!" I heard voices calling my name. I saw a tree and climbed up to hide.

Thalia, Luke and Percy were now under the tree that I was sitting on. They were about to leave when a tear fell and dropped unto Luke's cheeks and he looked up.

"There she is." He pointed and all of them looked up.

"Annabeth? Get down from there! You're going to get yourself hurt!" Percy yelled at me with fear and worry enveloped his face.

"Annabeth, please come down! Let's talk about it. Please!" Thalia pleaded.

I hesitated at first as I hear them continuously telling me to go down. After a couple of minutes, I decided to go down and when I did, Thalia suddenly tackled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I really am." She said and I gently pushed her away from me. I met her tantalizing blue eyes as she met mine.

"I wanted to tell you, really! It's just that, I… I was too caught up with what happened between me and Luke that I kept it as a secret."

"Then why did Percy knew?" I said that sounded like a demand rather than a question.

"That stupid Kelp head caught us kissing on Luke's car during lunch and he promised to keep it a secret. Look, I'm really sorry I hid it from you, but trust me, I didn't do it because I wanted to."

I looked into her pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. I forgive you. You know that I can't stand being mad at you."

She lightened up and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug as well.

"But promise me that this won't happen again, okay? You're my only best friend—"

"Ehem!" We both looked at Percy and rolled our eyes in irritation for ruining the moment.

"Fine! Girl best friend and I don't want you keeping me out or shutting me out on anything important in your life.l" I said.

"Of course! You're like the sister I never had!" She said. We let go of each other and the boys came up to us.

"Sorry to ruin the moment girls, but Thalia and I have a movie to watch. As much as I would love to let you two be, I got this tickets extra special and I'm afraid we can't miss it." Luke said as he held Thalia's hand.

"Okay, but you better make sure you won't hurt Thalia or my fist will be getting _friendly_ with your face."

"Heh. Don't worry Annabeth. I won't intentionally do that to her."

"Good! Have fun!"

We waved good bye to each other and they went to hail a cab.

I looked at Percy and gave him a big, tight hug. He held me tightly as well.

We were silent for a while and when he let go we decided to head back home. He was the one who broke the comfortable silence, enveloping us.

"For a girl, with incredibly long legs, you sure know how to walk pretty fast."

I just laughed at his false attempt of making a statement.

Same old Seaweed brain.

* * *

**I just had to update! Sorry for taking so long to update. Exams are still on going but I decided to finish this chapter, since I don't want you guys to wait so long. You know how much I love you guys ;)**

**Anywho, my longest time for me to update will only be the maximum limit of two weeks. So you guys will be able to follow up with story. Thank you for supporting and always reviewing my story! It means a lot! 3**

**'Till next chapter! Please review! There's a new character(s) that will show up in the later chapters so better stay tuned. And for those who are curious about Annabeth's past... A little bit more waiting and you'll know ;) HAHAHA!**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot not the characters. RR owns them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

**PERCY POV**

It's almost winter break and everyone's excited to finally take a break from school and enjoy the Christmas Holiday; and frankly, I'm one of them.

"Oh yeah! Three more days and it's Christmas break!" I said as we ate our lunch.

"Don't be too excited Kelp Head or you might just wet yourself." I glared at Thalia's rude comeback.

"Dude, can you please tell your girlfriend to shut her annoying mouth?" Thalia shot back a glare to me as well.

"Now, now. We don't need a brawl between you guys." Luke said as he caressed Thalia's hair.

"Fine. So, you guys have any plans this break?"

"I'll be just at home." Nico said casually.

"What? Dude, aren't your parents along with your sister will be going to Macau this Christmas?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to come. They'll just make me carry all their shopping bags. That'll just ruin the holiday spirit." He said as he munch on his apple.

"You have that?" Thalia said teasingly while Nico just looked at her lazily and shrugged.

"Guess so."

We all laughed at that.

"How about you guys?"

"Well, Mom and Dad are in Italy and they won't be back until February, so I guess it'll just be me and Jason."

"Mom's going up the mountains with her yoga buddies, to which I find it weird since it'll be like negative zero at the top in this season." Luke said.

"Is there even a negative zero?" Ah, Annabeth always the smart one.

"I don't know. I suck at Math."

"How about you Wise girl? Any plans in stored?"

"Hmm, well, my parents and the twins will be visiting our grandparents in Frisco but I told them I won't be tagging along."

"Why's that? You're whole family's going there." Thalia said.

I felt Annabeth shift a bit and tense a little and I caught Nico glancing at her as well. Something's fishy.

"I uh, I can't… Uhm, they understand it though so I'll be just at our apartment—"

"And celebrating Christmas alone? Well, that doesn't seem right." Luke said.

"How about you guys come with me to celebrate Christmas with my dad?" I volunteered.

They all looked at me, shock expressions on their faces.

"What are you all looking at? Is there something on my face?" I scanned my face if there's dirt or something.

"You're… you're celebrating the holidays with your dad?" Thalia said.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" I replied.

"Wha—no! It's just that, well, we thought that you'll be spending it with your mom and Paul."

"Oh, no. They'll be visiting Paul's parents and I decided that I should spend Christmas with my dad. After all, I miss him and Tyson."

They all nodded but their expressions still didn't change.

"So, you guys up for it?"

"Yeah! Of course! I mean, why not?" Thalia said and all of them agreed.

"Great!"  
"We're is your dad now, by the way. Where will we be spending the holidays?" Annabeth asked.

"We'll be celebrating it in Rome."

* * *

Today's the day.

Breathe in, breathe out.

My mom and Paul are busy packing their stuff for their trip while I lounge at the couch waiting for them. I already finished packing my luggage for our 1 week trip to Rome to celebrate Christmas with my dad and Tyson.

Now I know what you guys might think. I'm excited. Well, of course I am! I get to see my lil' brother again and my dad and I can go fishing. I missed hanging out with them, though sometime my dad gets on my nerves but still I love him.

Another reason is that, I get to spend Christmas with my friends and Annabeth. How good can it get?

"Hey, Percy? Are you done packing?" Mom asked as she was walking back and forth from their room to the kitchen. Probably, packing snacks for their trip.

"Yep!" Popping the "p" sound.

"Okay, why don't you put your luggage into the car and go get Annabeth." She said, calling out from their room.

"Okay, then." I stood up, grabbed my coat and luggage and headed down the apartment.

I put my luggage inside the trunk of the car and made my way to Annabeth's apartment.

I was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing the most beautiful girl I have ever known.

Annabeth was wearing grey shirt layered with a denim jacket; skinny jeans that—I might say—was perfectly hugging her long legs; and uggs. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and was wearing her Yankees cap.

She smiled at me, "Hey there, Seaweed brain. Excited?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to see my dad and Tyson." I got hold of her luggage and we went down stairs and placed hers inside the car as well.

We waited for mom and Paul to go down and when they did we went inside the car and drove off to the airport.

When we got there, Nico and Luke were already there.

We said our goodbyes to mom and Paul and made our way to them.

"So, where's Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Late. Again." Nico said, nonchalant.

I shook my head at how ignorant and nonchalant he can be sometimes; well, except for me anyways.

"What time's our flight again?" Luke asked.

"2:15 and it's only 12:20. You guys ate already?" I asked.

They all nodded. So we waited for Thalia to arrive. I saw Annabeth shiver a little and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. Hey, what can you say? My Wise girl's cold and needs warmth.

When Thalia arrived we were shock that she came with some company.

"Sorry we're late, guys." She said panting.

"It's cool but uh… I don't want to sound rude or _be _rude or anything—" Thalia got what I was about to ask and saved me from what I was trying hard to say without sounding like a complete jerk.

"Jason can't come to Paris because Mom and Dad were busy with work so they asked me if he could come along with us and since they won't let me got to your trip without him, might as well." She explained.

"Sorry about that. I asked mom to just let me stay and well, apparently they don't trust me enough to be alone for a week in our house without damaging it or setting it on fire."

I laughed at that. "No, man it's cool! I was worried that you don't have tickets since dad only got 5."

"Mom paid for the tickets. Thanks, man!" He gave me a high five.

"No problem, now come on. We have to get checked in now."

The plane landed and we got off. Since dad's still in his office, he got his chauffer to fetch us from the airport.

A tall guy with brown hair and black eyes wearing a suit with a cap on his head—like what chauffer's usually wear—was holding up a cardboard that reads 'Mr. Perseus Jackson' and damn it, my dad's gonna hear some from me later for using my real name.

I went near to the guy who's holding the cardboard, "Hi."

"Buongiorno, sei Signore Jackson?"

"Uh, sorry but I don't understand what you're saying."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Signore. Are you, Signore Poseidon's, eh, son?" I can see that his not really much into speaking English. I saw his expression and I think he find it difficult to speak in English.

"Uhm, yeah. I am. Those," I pointed to my friends, "Are my, uh… amigos"

"Ah! Si! Come, come. I'll take you to your house, okay? Come." He gestured us to the car and when we got inside he drove off.

We arrived at dad's house—or shall I say, mansion—and once we got off, maids instantly helped us up with our luggage.

This house is huge! I mean, like a _really _huge! I studied the place and well, typical dad. His house had columns like an interior of a Greek building; the walls were painted bluish-green, like the colour of the ocean and the scent of the place… I inhaled,

"Ah, smells like the ocean."

"Wow, Percy! You're dad sure is rich!" Thalia complemented as her eyes wandered and examined the place.

I saw Annabeth touching the walls and running it with her hands. She's probably fascinated by the design of the place.

I went to her side.

"The architecture's well done. It's so beautiful Percy." She said with her eyes still examining on the interior of the house.

"Well, I bet that you'll be able to do something much better than this in the future." I smirked and she looked at me, looking pleased by what she heard.

"You really think so?"

I kissed her forehead, "I know so."

Each of us got settled in our own rooms. The house was enormous! It has 10 bedrooms to which I don't understand because it was just only my dad and Tyson and the maids have their own room down the basement; a cinema room, a play or arcade room, a music room, a library and so much more.

When I thought my dad was rich, I think I under-estimated him. I think he's even richer than Bill Gates! I know, I'm exaggerating too much.

Anyway, we were sitting in the lounge room just chillin' when someone entered the room.

"Percyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Two small but chubby hands had enveloped me in a tight bear hug.

"Ooffff!" I was nearly knocked over by it.

"I missed you so much big brother!"

"Hey buddy! How are ya?"

Tyson looked up to me and met his big brown eyes.

"I'm much better now that you're here." He said as he squeezed me tightly, even more."

"Now, now, Tyson; you wouldn't want your brother to run out of air now, do we?" A man who was tall and big, wearing Bermuda shorts and a white shirt layered with Hawaiian polo shirt and sandals, chuckled.

"Father." I said as I made my way towards the my dad.

"Percy," I looked at his eyes; his sea-green eyes for which my mom always used to tell me, that I have inherited to him. I see joy and excitement and as well as… longing?

He opened up his arms wide enough for two person to be enveloped in but I think right now, I'm all good to be fitted in those arms.

I gave him a hug. "I'm so glad that you're here, son."

"Me too, dad." I let go of him and made my attention back to my friends.

"So, dad, these are my friends," I started.

"This is Nico D' Angelo."

"Ah, yes. I know your Dad. A fine man."

"Psssh, yeah right." Trying his best to make it as audible as he can. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know Luke and Thalia."

"Yes. It's nice seeing you in person. And it looks like you guys are more than friends now, as I can see." Dad said as he was eyeing Thalia and Luke's intertwined hands.

"Uh, yeah." Luke bowed shyly. Wow! He can be shy? I didn't know about that?

"O-kay. And uhm, this is Annabeth." I made my way to her and wrapped my hands on her tiny but curvy waist.

"Oh, and it looks like there's more than one couple we've got here. Hi, Annabeth." My dad smiled to her.

"It's a good to meet you, Mr. Jackson." She said as she moved a bit away from me.

"Good to see you too, all of you! Now come! Dinner is almost done. Let's go down and gather in the dining hall."

After we all ate, we decided to hit the sacks for tonight since most of us are jetlagged from the plane. I was staring at the ceiling of my bedroom when I noticed my windowsill. I looked out from it and noticed little white snowflakes were coming down from the sky. I smiled.

I got up and went out of my room to get some water. I was near the kitchen when I saw a hint of light coming from it. Could it be a burglar? Nahhh. Dad has a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a _lot_ of bodyguards guarding his house. I slowly crept in the hall and saw that the light was coming out from the refrigerator.

A small figure that was crouching down, searching for something to eat; I smirked when I realized who that person was.

"So, stealing food from the refrigerator in the middle of the night, huh. Is that a hobby I should be aware of?" I said as I leaned back on the counter which made her jumped.

"Oh, crap. Percy! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me." She said as she held her chest probably freaked out I turned on the lights and when to get a glass.

"Sorry," I kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought of drinking milk to help me with my problem. And you, Seaweed brain?"

"Same." I got a carton of milk from the refrigerator and poured some in my glass. I swiftly made my way to get another and poured some milk and handed it to her. She smiled.

"So, since you can't sleep want to visit my room?" A loop-sided smiled crept on my face and she lightly punched me in the gut.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right for trying to seduce me, Seaweed brain." She said as she grabbed her glass and made her way out of the kitchen. I laughed at her gestures, pretending to be frustrated when clearly her face fails to hide her pink blushing cheeks.

When she was about to open her door I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me with her wide, grey eyes.

"What?" She softly said.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow."

She was silently looking at me, well more like observing then a small smile crept her beautiful face.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Jackson?" Teasing me with her hoarse voice.

"Uh… well… yeah… I mean, uh… if you know… you like… you want to or something." I said nervously. Damn this! Why am I stuttering?!

She placed her hands on my shoulder and leaned in, planting a light kiss on my lips. "Sure." And with that, she bid good night and went inside her room. I still feel her lips lingering on mine as I made my way back to my room.

I drank the milk and placed it on the table and laid down the bed.

They were three things running through my mind right now: first, how exciting it is to go fishing again with my dad; second: what to buy Christmas presents to my friends; and lastly, where to take Annabeth on our date tomorrow.

* * *

**Finally! I've posted this chapter! I've been quite busy and I think I'm experiencing writers block tho I'm hoping not because I love you guys too much to stop this fic or be on hiatus. Rest assured that I am not ;)**

**Please do include is in your prayers. From where I am, we have been experiencing non stop heavy and intense rain. It's flooding everywhere :(**

**Anywho, enjoy reading this! I'll be back soon with the next chapter... hint hint, someone's making a return. *gasp* who is it? :D**

**Please Review! And thank you to everyone who did! :)**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 20

PERCY's PoV

I woke up with a smile on my face. It's been truly great having my friends spend their Christmas with us.

Dad was planning to have a Christmas Eve party with some colleagues tonight and it will be held at the garden.

I got up and went downstairs and headed to the dining hall.

"Good morning Kelp head. Good to know you're up now." Thalia greeted me with a smile which is by the way very unusual for me.

"Woah! You seem to be in a good mood. Woke up in the wrong side of the bed?" i said mockly at her.

She sent me a death glare. "shut up!" she said as she punched Luke lightly on his shoulder causing him to stop laughing.

"Sorry babe."

"Ugh!" i heard Nico as he was sipping his juice.

I laughed at him and made my way to Annabeth'a side.

"Good morning beautiful." giving her a light peck on the lips which made her smile.

"Damn it! You guys should really get a room." Nico said in frustration.

"Why don't you find a girl for you to be all lovey dovey, eh Death boy?" Thalia said.

"None of your business, Grace."

"Oh come on, nico! Maybe if u got urself a girl you might not be that all im-a-loner-leave-me-alone type of guy." she persisted.

"what's it to you? are u my mom now?" almost breaking his cool façade.

"besides, i'm no loner." regaining his composure.

"yeah right. I still think it'll be best for you." thalia added.

"me too!" Annabeth said, joining the conversation.

Nico just rolled his eyes and continued eating his waffles.

My dad entered the dining hall wearing his casual bermuda shorts and a sweater.

"Good morning Kids." we all said our good morning to him.

"So, as you all know, I'll be hosting a Christmas eve party tonight, so I want all of you looking presentable. I arranged a ride for all of you to gi shopping for a clothes to wear."

"Uh, dad. I think that's a bit too much?"

"None sense! You'll be leaving in 20 so better go get ready. I have to go to the office and check some papers then I'll go home after lunch. I'm taking Tyson with me or do you want to take him with you?"

"We'll take him." i said casually.

"okay then. I've made appointments to two of the most prestige fashion designer."

"o-okay." i'm finding it abit weird that dad's been awfully caring about fashion sense too much.

"I'll see you later. The party starts at 7 sharp." he gave us a smile and went off.

"Well that was something." Luke said breaking the silence.

"Come on," Annabeth stood up and held my hand. "Let's go get ready."

ANNABETH's PoV

Thalia and I are now waiting for the designer Percy's dad hired to dress us up. I really don't like dressing up; you know, wearing short dresses with glitters, stilletos, and oh how can I ever forget make-up. Damn it. If it wasn't for the party tonight I wouldn't be doing something as stupid as this.

A lady with a long caramel brown hair entered the room. She was wearing a pink lacy blouse, dark blue pants and red stilletos. She had light make up which really emphasizes her sparkling blue eyes. She was tall, like a runway model and she has fair toned skin.

"Good morning, ladies."

She greeted us with a lovely smile.

"I'm Sharen de Alure and I was sent her by Mr. Jackson to get you guys prepared for tonight's party, am I right?"

"Well duh" i nudged Thalia's side and have her warning look while Sharen looked like she dismissed Thalia's rude answer with a soft smile.

"Sorry about her, I'm Annabeth Chas and this rude girl right here is Thalia Grace."

"Hey! I'm not rude!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nice meeting you girls. I'll be taking you to my boutique to let you try out some of my designs." She turned to the door behind her and opened it.

"Let's go?" She held te door for us. Thalia looked at me and I just shrugged.

After a very short ride, we entered Sharen de Alure's boutique and might I say, I gaped at her creations. The clothes at each side of the wall was something that you cannot say that are not beautiful.

It's not a glamorous type of dresses, their more like vintage looking yet very classy and elegant. I checked some of the dressed and what I thought was right. Each dress is uniquely designed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What do you think?" I looked at her.

"They're all beautiful. Well-designed and has a unique design each dress."

She smiled softly, "I design my dresses with each of it containing a different story."

"Story?" Thalia butted in.

"Yes. My dresses tell a story with the design I make." She smiled at Thalia.

I touched one of the dress that she made. I wonder what kind of story these dresses tell.

"Come on now. Let's get started." She led as to the back of the shop.

When we entered her office, there was another person inside browsing through some magazines. She looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson's people?" She said with a rough Italian accent.

"Yes Ari. Ladies, this is Ari Sanchez, my assistant her at the store."

Ari gave us a small smile and turned her attention back at Sharen.

"So, Sharen, shall we start, ya?" Still have that rough Italian accent.

"Okay, ladies, Ari will take you to the dressing room while I go get the clothes i picked out."

Ari led us to the door beside the couch and we went inside.

"Hey wait, can we uh, you know, do this one by one? I'm not really comfortable with sharing one dressing room with anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Really now, Thalia?"

"What? It's true!"

"You're unbelievable"

In a matter of minutes, Sharen came back with six clothes on her arms.

"So, who gets to try on their dress first?" Sharen asked as she exchange glances from Thalia to me.

I pushed Thalia inside the dressing room and Sharen quickly gave her the clothes and shut the door closed.

When she got out, she was wearing an all black cocktail dress with a collar that was designed with white gems on it. It was silky and hang up just above her knees.

"Turn around" Sharen said.

Thalia rolled her eyes in annoyance but still did it anyway.

"So?" Thalia said with much annoyance. "I don't really like dressing up so will you please make this quick?!"

Sharen smiled, "I think that this dress suits you."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you see darling, your friend here has this spunk in her; a rebellious side of her that is very much noticeable but the gems on her collar represents that she's a girl within that spunky attitude. A girl that is beautiful as a white crystal gem."

"Wow. So what's te story of this dress?"

"The dress tells a story of a lady transforming from a kid who's always been one of the boys into a lady who has this uh, what do you call it, swag within her yet stays classy. A girl out-growing her childish ways evolving into a lady."

"Yeah yeah. Enough with the talk. I'll change back now this dress is so itchy."

Sharen and I just laughed at her expression while Ari just smirked.

"Okay, Annabeth, your turn."

She handed me two dress. I went inside and changed into the firsy dress. I got out and Sharen examined me. She made me turn around just like what she made Thalia do.

"Hmm, too sweet. Try the other one."

I went back inside and changed into another dress.

"How about this?" I asked when i went back out.

She observed me from head to toe.

"Too preppy." She handed me anoter dress and when i went back out again she still disapproved the dress.

She paused for a minute and went back outside. It took her almost half an hour to get back and when she did, she wasn't holding any dress instead she was holding a piece of paper.

"I've designed a new dress for you. None of my dresses here fits you perfectly and i want to create a new dress that will tell a story of you."

I was dumbfounded. I was flattered that she'll do that.

"Wha-... Are you... Are you serious?"

"Yes. It'll be done before the party. I'll bring it to you later at around 6pm."

She placed the paper down and led us back to the shop.

"I'll make sure to make a dress perfect for you, darling."

There was something by the way she looked at me.

"I'll see you ladies later."

Percy's POV

Okay, the venue, check; the food, check; blanket, check; telescope, check; what else?

"Ugh!" I scramble my already unruled hair. I'm freaking out right now. This is the first time I've ever done this and with Annabeth, this date has to be perfect.

I checked my to do list to see if it lacks anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I lifted my gaze up to see Nico.

"Dude, chill will you?"

"I can't chill, Nico. This date has to be perfect."

He sighed and tool a sit next to me, we were at the balcony of our room.

"You're stressing yourself out, though as much as I would like to see you stress out because men, you look absolutely ridiculous with your eyes..."

I glared at him making fun of me.

"Uh, ehem, sorry, lost track." He sit up straight and continue talking.

"My point is, you don't need to have a perfect date. If you let yourself get too indulge with the date being perfect you might regret it in the end."

"How so?"

"Well first of all, your attention will be on the flow of the date instead of the person you are having a date with. Annabeth will not enjoy it if you'll make this date a perfect one."

"But she deserves nothing but perfection."

"Wow. And that came from a seaweed brain? Man, you got it bad!"

I rolled my eyes at my annoyance. "Hey, be serious!"

"Okay, okay. What I'm saying is don't give her a perfect date; instead give her a memorable one. The one that she'll most probably treasure her whole life and can tell it to her future grand kids."

I just stared at him. Nico is one hell of a guy. He can be a pain in the ass and can be as silence as a mouse but he's one great advicer.

"And that came from you?" I teased him and he headlocked me.

"Ow! Hey! Okay okay! I was just kidding!"

He let go of me.

"So, are you ready?"

Annabeth's pov

It was 4 in the afternoon and everyone inside the Jackson house was very busy. The dining area was being prepared by the maids and the grand room was also being decorated. I was in my room while Thalia went out with Luke; Nico and Percy was nowhere to be found so i decided to stay in.

I was reading a book about the different architure during the Greek times when I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and when I opened it, there standing was Sharen.

"Oh, hi."

She smiled at me, "i hope i wasn't disturbing you or anything. I just came here to personally give the dress to you."

"Oh right. Come on in." I let her in and closed the door.

"It took me a while to make this dress because at first glance at you Annabeth you are like no other ladies I have met."

I'm not sure whether to accept that as a compliment or what so i just nodded.

"You see, I actually see myself in you-well a younger version of me." She laughed softly.

"You're the girlfriend of Mr. Jackson's son am I right?"

I nodded in reply.

"When I was your age i used to have a boyfriend that looks exactly like your Percy, well not really, except for the eyes and hair; he had lucious blonde hair and brown eyes."

She took a sit opposite to me.

"My parents didn't approve of our relationship but t the end we manage to make them agree to it."

I just listened to her as she reminisce.

"It was our one year anniversary when I found out I was pregnant. I told him about assuming that he'll be thrilled. I was about to tell him that night but then fate has other plans for us."

She stared outside the veranda as o waited for her to continue.

"He was forced to marry a different girl. His childhood sweetheart. Their parents were business partners and they want their business to merge so they planned a wedding. I was devastated. I knew he didn't to marry her but it was the right thing to do. So he married her."

"What happened after that? You said you were pregnant."

"I kept my child of course but i was under depression, when I gave birth to her she was a very weak baby. She had to stay at the hospital for at least two weeks more. The doctor said she might not live longer so I just cherished my remaining days with her."

I waited for her to continue as I saw tears brimming for her eyes.

"She died after 4 months."

"Did... Did he knew about her?"

"No. I haven't seen him since he got married." She said as she straighten herself.

"Anyway, enough of the drama, here's your dress."

She handed me a red paper bag.

"Thanks."

She smiled and reached for my hand.

"This dress doesn't have story yet. I figured you'd be the one to make it."

She rose up and gave me a hug which caught me off guard.

"Follow your heart, Annabeth. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

With that she walked to the door and before she closed it she looked back to me and gave me her sweetest smile.

Follow my heart? Don't make the same mistakes she did? It actually gave my the creeps but I'll take note of it. It's already 5pm. Better get ready.

Percy's POV

Okay, this morning when I was planning the whole date I was thinking that things will go smoothly-not.

Damn it! It's already 8:30 in the evening and the party had already started. I was with my dad, being his son, I was his priced possesion. Tyson was over at the kiddie area along with the other children of dad's 'friends'.

Annabeth was with Thalia, Nico and Luke. Man, she looked si beautiful in that light blue dreas with white laces with her hair curled like a princess and swept at one side. Some of her hair shaped her small face and her light make up made her more beautiful than all the girls here.

I tapped impatiently as dad continue to talk to his business partner.

"So, does Percy here will soon take over the company?"

"Uh, well any parent would love that but I'm giving him the liberty to choose his future. After all I still have Tyson."

That's what I love about my dad. He's understanding but then again, at the moment, he's one big pain in the ass.

"Dad," I drew closer to him, "can I please go now."

He looked at me and laughed.

"Of course! I was wondering why you were following me the whole night."

I wanted to punch my dad's gut but I'll save that for later. Right now, I have to find Annabeth.

I scanned the room for my friends but all i see are a bunch of old people chattering and drinking their martini.

When I turned my gaze to the balcony, there I saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped a little, caught by suprised, when she heard me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Too many people inside. Too noisy."

"Aren't you getting cold?" I caressed er bare shoulders.

"A bit but I can manage."

I took off my jacket and placed it in her shoulders.

"Want to go?"

She looked at me skeptically.

"We can't-you can't. Your dad might need you here."

I looked back at my dad who was having a laugh with a bunch of old guys.

"I don't think he needs me here. Come on, I've got to show you something."

I held her hand as we went out the house. We walked through the garden and I led her into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know soon." I tool out a handkerchief and blindfolded her eyes.

"Woah, hey! Seaweed brain! What the hell are you doing?!" She's trying to off the blindfold.

"Tss. Don't take it off!" I held both of her shoulders as I guided her through the forest.

"If I trip, better ready yourself for some pain, Seaweed brain!"

I just ignored her and continue to walk through the forest.

"Okay, we're here."

I slowly took off the blindfold.

"Open your eyes."

And from that moment on, the way her face lights up as she saw the place, there I knew that all things will work out perfectly. A perfect night to remember.

Third Person's POV

Back at the party where people are starting to leave a two people walked through the door and made their way to Poseidon.

"Poseidon."

The guy, who was busy talking to an older couple, turned to look at the person who called him.

Surprise was in his eyes.

"Oh, Brandon, so nice of you to come! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

The guy with chocolate brown hair with little gray streaks laughed a throathy laugh.

"How can I not come to my business partner's Christmas party? Sorry I ran a little late. I had to fetch my daughter at the airport."

Poseidon turned his gaze to the girl, she had long brown curls, green eyes and skin so fair. She smiled soflty at him in which he smiled in return.

"Poseidon, I would like you to meet my daughter, Calypso."

"Nice to have finally meet you Mr. Jackson."

* * *

**Okay, please don't kill me or throw me down to tartarus. I know I haven't updated for a really long time but I was so caught up with school works! Please bear with me. **

**Good news though, it's out semestral break meaning, frequent updates!**

**Enjoy reading, and about Annabeth's past, 2 more chapters and you'll know. ;)**

**Thank you for everyone who's still reading and following my story. I love you guys so much! Please review and enjoy! :)**

**xx**

**daughterofposeidonhere**


	21. Chapter 21

**NICO's POV**

The Trip to Italy was amazing… not. It was, uh, well… okay, I guess but I know for one that for Percy, it was a rollercoaster ride; especially when Calypso came back into the picture.

I felt sorry for the boy, really. We're on the plane back to New York and we have less than a week before school starts again. He's been so quiet after meeting Calypso the morning after the party. It sure did rock his boat after their 'perfect' night together with Annabeth.

"Hey dude, you thinking about her?"

"What? Who?" Confusion was written all over his face.

I went closer to him so that Annabeth, who was seated beside him—sleeping, wouldn't hear.

"Calypso"

He stopped for a moment, probably was caught off guard then frowned. Silence took over him maybe thinking about what happened, and I had to slap him in the head to bring him back.

"Ow! Nico! Annabeth might wake up! Damn you!" He hissed, making sure Annabeth didn't wake up.

"The hell Percy, answer my question!"

He sighed and looked at Annabeth, "I… I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't… I don't want to think about it right now, okay." He shifted in his seat so that Annabeth would be much at ease while sleeping in his chest.

"But I…" I bit my lip, hesistating a bit before continuing. "I saw you guys talking in the backyard."

I was readying myself for the yell or for a punch after saying that. It was the night before we left Italy, while everyone was asleep, I went out to take a pee but saw Percy headed down the stairs at 2 in the morning and I got curious and followed him. To my surprise, I found Calypso waiting in the backyard, under the tree. He didn't even bother to look at me and kept a straight face.

"It was nothing, Nico."

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't seem—"

"It's nothing." He said in a voice that gave me goosebumps.

"O—okay. Whatever you say dude."

We were quiet for a few moments until I broke the silence with a question,

"Is she… back… for good? Will we… see her in New York?"

He looked at Annabeth and brushed some of the hair that fell on her face then looked up at me with eyes full of confusion and worry.

"I don't know, Nico."

He sighed heavily, "I really don't know."

Poor Percy, I guess I just have to see what happens when we get back to New York, 'cause I have a feeling that something will happen; something that might ruin something important to every one of us, sooner than we'll all expect.

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

Damn it! Damn it! Why now?! Of all the times she'd chose to come back, why does it have to be now?! Curse this!

With my anger, I didn't notice I kicked my closet and something fell; a box. When did I ever had or owned a box that looked older than Mr. D?

I picked it up. It must've been up there for quite a while because the dust was as thick as my history book. Okay, so maybe not as thick but hey, can't I exaggerate it a bit? I cleaned off the dust and opened it. I froze on my spot, looking at the things inside the box.

Unknowingly, I found myself seating at the edge of the bed—still holding the box.

I picked up a small box from inside and opened it. There, it contained pieces of paper with a bunch of message written on it. I read each of it one by one; beside the small box laid different seeds—flower seeds to be exact—and I smiled at the thought of how much I go down every day at Mrs. O'Connell's flower shop to buy seeds. There were handmade dolls and unwrapped gifts that were inside too. My eyes caught something underneath the gifts; it was a photo.

I picked it up and looked at it; memories started to come back. I shook my head and placed everything back inside and placed the box on top of my closet.

I freshened up and went to bed. As I was about sleep, I kept thinking about the box which holds the memories of Calypso.

-page break-

ENKKK ENKKK ENKKK

BLAG!

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead as I slowly got up from my fall. I checked at the time and my eyes widen.

"Crap!"

I hurriedly went to the bathroom to freshen up and changed my clothes. I checked at the clock again.

"Oh, you're already up. Want to e—"

"I can't, mom. Sorry. I'm already late!" I grabbed a piece of bread and dashed to the door.

_Oh man! Annabeth's going to kill me!_

When I got to school, I checked the time again.

_7:46 am_

I looked around the area, wondering where Annabeth was.

That's strange; she always gets here on time.

I sat on the stairs of the entrance of the school and decided to continue munching on the apple I bought on my way here.

I'm supposed to teach Annabeth how to swim today. Since we went to Italy for Christmas we haven't really got to practice her swimming skills and since the school permitted us to use the pool here, I guess we should get started so that she won't drown in swim class again. Well, if I think about it, she drowns and lost consciousness, someone has to do CPR on her. Hmmm… maybe there's an advantage to that situation.

I was cut in the middle of my daydreaming when someone called my attention. I looked up and saw her, looking irritated. Even if she looks irritated, she's still beautiful.

"Ehem… uh, sorry I'm late."

"Well, well, well. That was a first Wise girl. I never thought you'd be late in your entire life."

She glared at me with her stormy eyes.

"Shut up, Seaweed brain!"

I stifled a laugh, looking at her priceless expression: face all scrunched up in irritation, eyebrows almost connecting and her cheeks were turning pink.

"What? Okay. I'm sorry. Come on. Let's get started. We only have until 11am for this and oh, yeah, our P.E. teacher will be watching us to see your progress."

"Okay fine." She stomped her way inside the school. Damn, I love that girl so much.

The swimming class went smoothly as we did some exercises, well, except when Annabeth forgets how to prolong holding her breath underwater. Sometimes I wish I could make an air bubble so that we can stay down for as long as we want to. Maybe make out a little….

"Hey, Seaweed brain! Are you even listening?!"

"Wha—uh, oh. Uhm, sorry."

"Ugh! You're not helping me, Percy! Why do seem so distant?" She said as she slowly made her way closer to me. We were supposed to practice her floating.

"Sorry. I was uh, thinking of something."

She arched a brow, "And what is that something?"

"No—nothing! Look, I'm focused now okay so let's continue."

"Psssh. Whatever you say Seaweed brain."

After our swimming tutorial, we went to the park to stroll for a little while. I was in deep thought when I caught a glimpse of Annabeth looking at me… well more like examining me.

"What?"

"It amazes me—"

"That a person can like me can be so handsome?"

"No! Don't be so full of yourself, Seaweed brain."

I laughed.

"Then what is it that amazes you?"

"It amazes me that… even a Seaweed brain can even think deeply as you are now."

I pouted at her, "What?! Did you just—okay, Wise girl for one, do not—I repeat—do not underestimate my capabilities in thinking. You may not notice it but I'm quite smart."

She looked at me, still amazed then a second later she burst out laughing.

"Oh, thanks! What a very supportive girlfriend you are."

"Sorry. Okay, I was joking." She said in between her laughed and not a moment later she stopped laughing as looked at me, her eyes were so hard to read but I can see, wonder in them.

"It's just that you've been thinking a lot lately and to be frank you don't do that, ever!" I looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, maybe you do but not as what you're doing just a moment ago. I mean, I've been talking here non-stop and you're not even listening! What's wrong?"

I sighed and we both sat at the bench near a pond.

"Nothing's wrong." I tried my best to look like I'm not lying but, this is Annabeth we're talking about.

"No. I don't believe you." She said with conviction.

I sighed again, "Fine. Do you really want to know?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"I'm—I can't—"

"Stop stuttering, Percy. What is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about Calyspo."

Her smile started to fade away. She just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Ever since she showed up when we were in Italy, she's… she's been bugging my mind."

"Oh"

"Uh—wait! Don't get me wrong okay! It's not like I'm thinking of her because I like her or anything!"

"Oh" she sounded much better this time.

"I mean, why she had to come back and show up. Okay, I have to admit, I did like her but after she broke my heart, I didn't like her anymore… I guess."

"You…guess?" I looked at her and she has this unreadable expression on her face.

"Look, Annabeth. I have a feeling that…"

"That you'll see her again?" she finished my sentence. I just looked at her and nodded.

She smiled, but it was a different kind. Somewhat like a sad smile.

"Hey, don't think about it that much, okay?"

We went silent for a moment when Annabeth stood up, "I'm hungry! Let's go eat."

She faced me and smiled. I didn't know how she managed to have that smile on her face but it made me feel better but the thought that maybe… just maybe; Calypso coming back still made me feel all uneasy. We ate lunch and talked like our talk about Calypso never happened. I was just amazed how an amazing and beautiful person is sitting across me.

We watched a movie after eating and got back to her apartment around eight in the evening.

"Thanks for today, Seaweed brain."

I smiled and as she faced her back to mine to open her door, I couldn't help myself. I hugged her from behind tightly. I felt her jump a little, probably was caught off guard with what I did.

"Uh—hey! Percy! What—"

"I love you, Annabeth. I love you." I tighten my hug to her.

She held my hands and slowly turned around, still hugging her. She held both of my cheeks and smiled softly at me. I can see in her beautiful grey eyes an indescribable amusement.

"Stupid Seawee brain, I love you too!" Her lips slowly touched mine and we stayed light that for a little while when I tried to deepen our kiss she started to let go.

"I better go inside. I promised Bobby I'll help him with his math homework."

"Okay. I'll see you this Saturday?"

"Saturday? Why?" She looked so cute when she's confused.

"It's New Year's Eve. SIlena Beauregard is throwing a party."

"Oh, I haven't heard of it. Heh. Sorry."

"Well, since now you know it, will you go with me?"

She looked shocked then slowly, given me the sweetest smile I've ever seen in my life.

"I would love to, Percy." I smiled back and hugged her.

"Woah. What's with you and all the huggin'?" She giggled.

"Nothing. I just… I feel like it." I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and we broke off our hug.

"Bye, Seaweed brain!"

"Bye"

As she closed the door, a part of me wanted to her to just stay by my side because frankly, I felt that… that something bad is going to happen. Bad meaning that I might… never see Annabeth again.

* * *

**ANNABETH's POV**

I was helping Bobby with his assignment in Math when someone knocked at the door.

"Hey, Matthew! Can you get that?"

"I'm in the bathroom! You get it!"

"Bobby—"

I looked at him and he was really in delved with his homework. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll get it."

As I made my way to the door, I felt something tingling inside me to not open the door. Something… something…bad.

I shrugged it off and grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

Right there and then, I told myself that I should've listened to my intuition. Right there, standing in front of me was my worst nightmare; my worst memory.

"Hello, Annabeth. Nice to see you again."

* * *

**Updated! Phew! Finally! Okay, I won't make promises that I can't keep anymore. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I'll update on the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**So, I have a new story after this. I'll post the prologue sometime before Christmas :). It's another Percabeth story. Anyhooo... Few more chapters 'til the finale of this story! Please continue to read and review! **

**And for everyone who reviewed my story! thank you! I'm taking notes of every suggestion and criticism!**

**I love you guysss! "til next time! **

**xx daughterofposeidonhere**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am a girl therefore I am not Rick Riordan.**

**PS: There is a scene here that's a bit... well... you guys just judge it, 'cause I find it a bit awkward to write. lol. and also some language are rated PG.**

**but anywhooo...**

**Enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

**NO ONE's POV**

It came crashing down on her—drowning her with memories she thought she've already forgotten. Memories that she tried to supressed but then failed, it just comes back to her and haunt her through the years of moving on.

_Flashback_

"_Annie-beth!"_

_Annabeth, who was playing in the sandbox in their backyard, was building a sand castle. She turned around with brows all crunched up._

"_Don't call me Annabeth or I'll shove this shovel down your throat!" She said waving the shovel into her tiny hands._

"_Hihi. You're so cute when you angry Annie-beth", a little boy with sparkling green eyes, olive skin with little freckles across his nose and red hair that looks like the colour of fire._

_Annabeth sticked out her tongue out of frustration._

"_You're so mean, Dean!"_

"_I'm sorry. I just found you really cute when you eyebrows stick together" the boy sat across her and helped her build the sand castle._

"_Whatever! Just help me with this." _

_The two of them continued to do sand castles and by the time they were done, big smiles were glue to their faces as they look with satisfaction on their faces, the sand castles they made._

"_I'm going to be an architect one day! I swear on that!" Annabeth said with conviction as she admire the sand castle she made._

"_I'm sure you will, Annie! And I will be your assistant!"_

"_Yep! We're going to be partners! Chase and Wilson: Partners in crime!"_

"_Uh, are we burglars now? I thougt you want to be an architect?"_

"_Whatever, Dean! Come one! Let's get some cookies from the cookie jar while dad's still not home!"_

"_Let's do this!"_

* * *

"_Annabeth! Will you hurry up already! The bus is going to arrive any minute now!" Dean was tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for his best friend to come down._

"_Chase! Get your butt down here already!"_

_Annabeth, hastly went down the stairs wearing denim shorts, a grey shirt and sneakers._

"_What took you so long?" Dean said as they both head out of the house, saying their good byes to Annabeth's dad._

"_Sorry, I forgot where I've put my cap and I had to find it."_

"_You know, for a girl who is as wise as you are, you're very forgetful and unorganized." He said as they made their way to the bus stop._

"_Hey! I am not unorganized, okay? Well, forgetful—" She looked at Dean which grinned down at her and she instantly pulled away her gazed._

"_The bus is here. Come on!" She grabbed Dean's hand and went inside the bus._

* * *

"_Happy 14__th__ Birthday Annie-beth!" Dean held a stack of pancakes with a candle on top of it._

"_Make a wish, my dear friend."_

_Annabeth closed her eyes and blowed the candles._

"_Thanks Dean! You know, I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you." She smiled at him with gratefulness._

"_Partners in crime, remember?"_

"_Yeah, partners in crime and best friends forever." She hugged him tightly and planted a small peck on his cheek then let go of him. Annabeth noticed that his face went all red like a tomato but she just shrugged it off._

"_Come on; let's eat the pancake before it went all soggy."_

_They ate the pancake and talked and talked like there was no tomorrow._

* * *

"_Dean, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."_

_Dean hadn't spoken to Annabeth ever since she started to get closer to some of her classmates. She looked at her best friend and saw the change in his eyes. They were dark and very scary from what Annabeth had noticed._

"_I thougth we were partners in crime? Best friends forever? WHY all of a sudden you neglect me for those bunch of morons!" He said as he forcefully cornered Annabeth in to the wall of his bedroom._

"_I…I didn't neglect you at all." She said as she felt her knees weaken at how close he is and how he looks like some crazy person. She can't even look at him in the eyes. _

_She was afraid. She's afraid of her best friend._

"_Didn't neglect me?! That's full of bullshit, Annabeth! You did and you completely erased me from your life! Do you know how much pain it did to me?! Do you know?!"_

_Annabeth couldn't take it any longer; with all her might she pushed Dean and made her way to the door but Dean was fast and he caught her by the wrist and forcefully threw her on his bed. She fell on his bed and felt frail as he got on top her, pinning her hands above her head._

_She struggles free from his grasp but he was too strong for her._

"_Do you even know who much I love you?"_

_She stopped moving and looked at him._

"_You… you what?"_

"_Damn it, Annabeth! You are so blind! I loved you ever since we met. You were my world and I knew that one day you'll love me too." He said it so softly that somehow it made Annabeth, a lot more scared than she already is._

"_You love me too, right, Annie?"_

"_I… of course I do… but…"_

_She felt her grip tighten and she flinched a bit._

"_But what?"_

"_But I… I only loved you just like a sister would love his brother, Dean, and no more."_

_He laughed a frightening laugh which made Annabeth tremble beneath him._

"_Don't kid yourself, Annabeth. You love me. I know you do." He started to lean in slowly and smelled her hair. It smelled like lemon and apples._

"_Dean, please. Don't." Tears started to fall from her eyes._

"_Don't worry baby. It won't hurt. I promise. I'll be gentle to you." He leaned in and captured her lips._

_It wasn't how Annabeth imagined her first kiss would be like. It was more rough and wild and she did not like it one bit. She didn't try to kiss him back instead she tried to get free from his grasp._

_He started to go down and kiss her neck but the moment he did, Annabeth kneed him which made him yelp from the pain it caused. He rolled over to the side and Annabeth made her way to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked._

_She looked and saw the balcony by his room and ran towards it, maybe going down from there won't be so bad, she thought._

_She hurriedly went towards the balcony when something hard hit her head._

_She fell flat on her face and moaned in pain. She heard a laugh._

"_Oh, baby, that's not the kind of moan I wanted to hear from you." Dean was eyeing her as she went near her. She tried to get up and backed up towards the balcony._

"_What were you thinking? Jumping down from the balcony? Oh, Annie. Don't be ridiculous." He chuckled as she saw him holding a baseball bat._

"_You're a lunatic!" Annabeth cried as she felt something wet dripping from her head. She felt a little dizzy._

"_No, I'm just crazy, Annie. Crazy for you. If I can't have you. No one else can."_

_With all of her might, she got up and ran towards the balcony and screamed for help. Luckily there were a group of people from across the yard that saw her but before she knew it, Dean hit her on her back. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt another pain on her head and as she turns around she saw Dean smiling madly at her. _

_He was about to hit her when she decided to free fall from the balcony and the last thing she saw was Dean's smile turn in to a frantic shriek._

* * *

"D..Dean" her voice barely audible. She was frozen to her spot.

"Wha—what are you doing—" she wasn't able to finish when Dean interrupted her.

"What am I doing here?" He said and she didn't like the tone of his voice. I'm here because, Annie, I missed you." He smiled at her.

Annabeth looked at him and he saw how much he changed. He was skinny than he was before probably lost a couple of pounds. His red hair was now a dark brown and he has this scar just above his right eyebrow. He even had an earring on his left ear.

"You… you've changed." She still couldn't believe it.

"Of course. That was the institution made me. It changed me, Annie. It really did." He emphasized on the word change.

She said nothing and just looked at him. He tilts his head to one side and smirked.

"Am I that attractive?"

"Wha—no! I mean…"

"Ow! That hurt, Annie." He said as he acted like he was really hurt.

"What do you want?" Her voice sounded strained but she tried to hide it.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He said as he leaned in a little closer to her; she stepped back and glared at him. He raised his hands up like a burglar getting arrested by the cops.

"Alright. Alright. I get it. Look, I just want to talk, apologize… from what I did before."

She was about to say something when someone appeared behind Dean.

"Annabeth?" Both of them looked at the guy who just came.

"Percy."

* * *

_**So that's what happened. I am sorry for keeping you guys wait for so long! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please do review this and of course to everyone who reviewed my story, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**You guys don't know how much I appreciate it so much! please continue supporting this story. :)**_

_**ALSO! I have a new story. I already published the prologue of my second story; it's called "The Last Time". please also review it :D**_

_**I'll update soon! This story is (sadly) soon to meet its end. So stay tuned! Thanks once again! :)))**_

_**xx daughterofposeidonhere**_


	23. Chapter 23

**DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF PERCY JACKSON, JUST THE STORY.**

* * *

"Percy" Annabeth and Dean looked at the boy behind them.

"Hey, Annabeth. I just wanted to drop by and say hello to you but I guess, you're uh, busy." Percy looked at the tall boy in front of him. He was at least 3 inch taller than him, he guessed. Brown hair, green eyes, pretty much like Rachel's, and even with his tanned skin, he could still see faint marks of freckles across his nose.

Percy looked at the boy in front of him sceptically and gave him a wary smile.

"Hey Annie, why don't you introduce me to your friend over here." The boy said, and Percy admitted, he hated what that boy called her.

"Percy, this is Dean." Annabeth gestured to the boy beside her.

"Nice to meet you, Percy."

Percy said nothing. He just looked at how the boy named Dean looked over confident while Annabeth looked like she's seen a ghost.

"Uh, right. Looks like I'm interrupting something. I guess I should go." Percy was about to leave when he felt Annabeth's hand grabbed his. He examined her face, and from the looks of it, she looks frightened—scared to be alone with this guy.

"Why don't you, uh, stay since you're here already." Annabeth wasted no time and yanked Percy inside leaving Dean to follow them inside.

Percy and Dean sat at the couch while Annabeth took care of some beverages. Matt and Bobby where looking at Dean as if they were trying to remember where they saw him but just ignored it and went back to their room.

"So, how'd you know Annie?" Dean casually asked Percy as he stretched his arms and placed them at the back of his head and gave him a smirk.

Percy looked at him, _how can a guy be so full of himself without even mentioning anything boastful about them!_, he thought to himself before he answered.

"She's my classmate. I met her at the beach last summer so…"

"I see. So, how's she as a friend? Any guys ogling on Annie?"

_The hell with the absurd terms? _

"She's great, actually, Annabeth's my gir—"

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here are some refreshments."

Annabeth sat at the other chair beside the couch. Percy can see through her stormy eyes that something's not right.

Annabeth was fidgety and was stuttering the whole time they were talking. Percy noticed that she's behaving rather strange than the usual Annabeth. After Dean said his goodbye, Percy stayed at Annabeth's apartment and helped her with the dishes.

* * *

They were both silent as Percy kept glancing at Annabeth.

"Stop staring Seaweed Brain or I'll melt." She said as she was cleansing the glass with water.

Percy smiled as he puts down the glass and faced Annabeth. "Sorry Wise girl, you're too much of a distraction to me." He said as he leaned himself closer to her.

Annabeth almost dropped the glass she was holding when he felt Percy's hot breath on her left ear. She let out a shaky breath and found the courage to face Percy.

Wrong move.

They were like 2 inches apart from each other and Annabeth can't help but to feel like she wanted to grab Percy by the face and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

"Wah—uh, ehem. Well if I'm a huge distraction to you, why don't you just go back to the living room and clean up." She said as she tried her best not to sound so nervous.

Percy removed his gloves and placed his hands on Annabeth's hips. He brought her closer to her so that they were now 1 inch apart.

Annabeth swallowed hard as she began to breathe heavily and rapidly.

"I don't want to." Percy said in a low husky voice. He slowly leaned in and closed the gap between them. Percy kissed Annabeth with so much passion. He encircled her in his arms as Annabeth encircled her arms to his neck. The kiss was hot and heavy as Percy's tongue invaded Annabeth's mouth. Percy left her mouth to leave trails of kisses on her neck. Annabeth hold on to her dear life as she felt her knees felt like jell-o from the way Percy kissed her. Percy moved back to her mouth and kissed her again, this time, a much sweeter kiss than earlier.

They broke of their kiss after a while and rested their foreheads with each other—catching their breaths.

"Wow." Was all Annabeth said and she gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Just a little reminder of how I love you." He smiled.

Annabeth looked at him. He loves her. He said it. He loves her!

She grinned and gave him a big bear hug.

"I love you too, Seaweed brain."

She hugged him tightly as he kissed her temple.

"Always know that I'm here for you, okay? If there's something troubling you, just tell me."

Annabeth froze and fell silent. She felt guilty for not telling Percy the truth about Dean and her but she thought that it was for the best. She just hugged him tighter to make Percy felt assured that she will.

* * *

He was sitting on his couch drinking his third bottle of beer as he held a picture on his right hand. He looked intently at the picture and smirked. He got up and pinned the photo on the wall. He grabbed a dart and threw it, hitting a face of a lovely blonde girl. He smiled, mischievously.

"If I can't have you, no one else can."

He took another sip of his beer and held another picture in his hand. He placed the bottle on a table and grabbed the gun that was lying on top of it and pointed it at the picture.

"Bang" He said as he pretended to shoot the boy with green eyes on the picture.

"See you in hell, Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Okay, I know I haven't updated for like almost a year now and I just want to apologize for that. But hey! I won best director for a screenplay so, yeah. LOL.**

**Anyway, sorry I again for making you wait. There are so many things I have to take care since I'm now graduating college. So...**

**But! Don't worry, I'll finish this story and my second story, The Last Time.**

**Thank you to new readers and old readers who never forget to comment and visit my story. Hope you guys like this one!**

**Please Review this, PM me for any comment, suggestion, or complaint. Will gladly take an advice from everyone.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

*** Next chapter will be longer than this one and will be have a little suspense.**

**Prepare yourselves.**

**PS: LOGAN LERMAN LOOKED SO GOOD ON THE NEW TRAILER OF PJO: The SEA of MONSTERS! Can't wait for it!**

**xx daughterofposeidonhere**


End file.
